Rose y Scorpius: un amor para siempre
by SombraPosion
Summary: Rose y Scorpius se aman como nadie nunca se han amado, pero para estar juntos deberán enfrentar muchos desafíos, entres los cuales están uno de los más antiguos ritos, un rapto, y lo más difícil, enfrentarse a la familia Weasley, también regresará un antiguo enemigo...cómo les irá a estos jóvenes enamorados?
1. Chapter 1

- ¡No!... ¡nunca!... ¡no te lo permito!... ¡te lo prohíbo!... ¡te lo prohíbo completamente!...eres una Weasley… ¿cómo puede ser que tú estés siquiera pensando en salir con este?... ¿cómo Rose, cómo?... yo nunca te crié para…esto…cómo pudiste caer en los brazos de un tipo como…yo…nunca lo hice…no esperaba esto de ti…- gritaba su padre furioso.

No había visto a Ron Weasley de esa manera, era cierto que perdía los estribos fácilmente, pero su madre siempre lo podía controlar.

Esta vez era diferente, esta vez ni su madre lo podía interrumpir; Rose estaba tomada de la mano del hombre al que amaba, oyendo a su padre gritar.

Oyendo la manera en que su padre se dirigía a ella, nunca le había hablado así, Ronald estaba a punto de estallar, estaba más rojo que el tomate, pues toda la sangre que debía circular por el cuerpo, había subido hacia su rostro, gracias al enojo, gracias a la rabia que tenía.

Sólo faltaba que le saliera humo por los oídos y fuego por la boca (aunque sus palabras dolían tanto más que si quemaran) para que pareciera un Colacuerno Húngaro, que para ser más precisos, es uno de los dragones más fieros en todo nuestro mundo.

La razón era muy sabida por todos.

Rose Weasley; la hija predilecta de la familia Weasley y Potter (porque la consideraban como una de ellos), prefecta de Gryffindor, primera en su clase, cazadora y mejor jugadora del equipo de quiditch de su casa (después de Albus, claro está), premio anual sin que alguien más pudiera competir contra ella, campeona de Hogwarts en el torneo de los tres magos y ganadora de este a la vez, gracias a ella Gryffindor conseguía la copa de las casas todos los años, jovencita que tenía un futuro brillante en el ministerio de magia, con uno de los puestos principales en este a pesar de recién haber terminado el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería; cumplía años.

Días atrás, había dicho que iba a llevar una sorpresa para el día de su cumpleaños, es decir, cuando cumpliría 18.

Llegó el día de su cumpleaños y les dijo en el desayuno que su novio vendría en la noche; por cierto, no mencioné que ninguna persona en su familia, ni sus primos (que ocupaban la mitad de Hogwarts) sabían que tenía enamorado.

Ella se había preocupado de que nadie se diera cuenta de con quién salía.

Por eso toda su familia se sorprendió cuando dio tal anuncio (aunque era mentira, ahora les explico el por qué).

En la mañana, Rose había recibido una lechuza de parte del chico del que estaba enamorada.

"_Querida Rose:_

_ Por supuesto que iré a visitarte en tu cumpleaños, en verdad te extraño demasiado, estos días han sido muy difíciles para mí. No poder abrazarte ni besarte se me han hecho insoportables._

_Apareceré en tu casa a las 7:30._

_Creo que mejor me esperas en uno de los jardines que tanto me hablaste y que tanto te gusta._

_Quiero darle la mejor impresión a tu familia y quiero darles la sorpresa cuando nos vean entrando de la mano muy felices._

_Espero que anochezca pronto._

_Pdta. 1: no escribo mi nombre por si alguien se adelanta y vaya a leer esto antes que tú. Pero en mi corazón, sé que sabrás quién te escribe. Siempre juntos tú (mi gran amor) y yo._

_Pdta. 2: creo que está demás decirlo…pero…te amo muchísimo…y te extraño aún más._

_Pdta. 3: aunque no te veo en este momento…sé que estás hermosa…"_

Y lo que decía en la posdata, era cierto.

El cumpleaños de Rose se iba a celebrar en la madriguera.

La casa era bastante pequeña para albergar a tan numerosa familia como eran los Weasley, los Potter y los Scamander (grandes amigos y siempre eran tratados como de la familia, por lo cual, el cumpleaños de Rose también era celebrado por ellos).

El cuarto en donde dormía Rose era aún más pequeño, no había ninguna pequeña ventana o rendija por donde pasara alguna lechuza para dejarle la carta que tanto esperaba.

El único lugar en donde las cartas eran recibidas era por la ventana de la cocina.

Esa mañana (la del cumpleaños de Rose para mala suerte) James se había despertado temprano, renegando porque su hermano y sus primos (varones) no le dejaban dormir tranquilo.

Fue a la cocina y tomó un vaso con agua, pensó seriamente en volver a dormir ya que no había ningún alma despierto en casa, a excepción del fantasma que vivía en la casa, pero parecía que hasta él también estaba descansando. El hecho es, que nadie estaba despierto.

Se asomó a la ventana viendo el bello amanecer que empezaba a notarse por detrás de las colinas que se alejaban de La Madriguera.

Algo le llamó la atención; una lechuza blanca como la nieve (muy bonita y llamativa) volaba directamente hacia la ventana de la cocina.

James esperó unos instantes para cerciorarse el lugar de destino de aquella ave; al ver cuál era el sitio a donde se dirigía, tuvo que alejarse inmediatamente usando sus reflejos de guardián pues la lechuza se dirigía de frente hacia él.

La nívea ave posó sus hermosas garras con suavidad, haciendo que su aterrizaje pareciese a una perfecta danza.

Estiró cada una de sus patas para dirigirse hacia el lugar en donde muchas cartas sobresalían, todas ellas habían llegado ese día, todas felicitando a Rose por su cumpleaños.

Abrió su pico de marfil y dejó la refinada carta sobre las demás.

Hizo un pequeño ademán de despedida hacia el muchacho estirando sus enormes y blancuzcas alas y emprendió su vuelo hacia su destino de origen.

James se quedó paralizado al ver tanta belleza en un ave

- si fuera una chica…no la hubiese dejado escapar- pensó.

Se dirigió hacia la carta que había dejado aquella hermosa lechuza mensajera y la volteó para ver quién era el remitente por curiosidad y a la vez para despreciarlo por haber dejado que tan hermosa criatura volara sola existiendo tantos peligros en el mundo.

Se sorprendió al ver que solo había un nombre en la tarjeta "Rose Weasley" decía.

Respetando el derecho de privacidad de su prima, James dejó la carta en donde se encontraba y empezó a caminar en dirección a su cuarto.

Pero bueno, todas conocemos a James, así que es imposible decir que respeta la privacidad de Rose, por lo que, con ayuda de su varita, abrió el sobre sin tratar de dañarlo.

Leyó y releyó la escueta carta tratando de averiguar quién era el remitente.

Nada.

Nada de nada.

Parecía que aquel o aquella (aunque dudaba que fuese lo segundo) que escribió la carta, sabía perfectamente que nadie en la familia de su novia respetaba la privacidad. Así que se las ingenió para no dar detalles de quién era.

Y era lógico que Rose supiese de quién era el remitente (a menos que Rose tuviese más de un novio y no supiese con exactitud de cuál de todos se trataba…pero era imposible…es Rose Weasley de quien estamos hablando, la chica más cursi y fiel en todo el mundo).

James subió hacia el cuarto de su prima de cabellera desordenada y pelirroja.

Como era cumpleaños de ella. Era tradición en la familia Weasley que el cumpleañero durmiera solo o sola en la noche anterior a su cumpleaños.

Vio que aún dormía.

Era fácil reconocer cuando Rose estaba dormida porque siempre hace los mismos gestos cuando duerme, su boca tiene una forma de puchero que solo varía cuando la abre y empieza a babear sobre la almohada, sus brazos se estiran por completo ocupando la mayor parte de la cama y siempre duerme boca abajo.

Y así estaba.

James, que era tan buen guardador de secretos así como de respetar la privacidad de los demás, en especial cuando se trata de familia, llamó a todos los primos.

Los despertó e incluso tuvo que usar el hechizo _Acuamenti_ en Lorcan (aunque no eran sus primos ni él ni Lyssander, eran considerados como tales) ya que no se levantaba.

Les mostró a cada uno la carta y luego se lo contaron a los mayores.

Todos los regañaron cuando se enteraron de lo sucedido.

Pero no pudieron contenerse en leer lo que habían escrito en aquella minuciosa carta.

Solo el padre de Rose estaba amargo, y no porque hayan violado la privacidad d su hija, sino porque no sabía quién era el chico que "besaba y abrazaba" a su linda Rosie.

-al menos tiene bonita letra-

Afirmó Hermione, Ron la fulminó con la mirada

- ¿Qué Ron?... la letra habla mucho de las personas, se puede saber qué clase de persona es…si es ordenado, pulcro e inteligente al saber usar sus palabras. Algo que siempre he admirado de Rose también-

-mi niña no necesita tener novio… ¿es que no la queremos lo suficiente como para que busque cariño en otras personas?-

Preguntó Ron.

Hermione lo vio y solo le meneó la cabeza en forma negativa

- ¿cuándo madurarás, hermanito?...Rosie ya está bien grandecita como para no tener novio…además ya era hora…me preocupaba que mi sobrina tuviese otros gustos…tú sabes…con esto de la modernidad y todo eso…- dijo George.

-¿y a ti quién te preguntó, entrometido?...veo que aún no superas los impulsos de meterte en conversaciones ajenas.

- George tiene razón, Ron…ya es hora que dejes a Rose que sea libre…ella siempre ha estado contigo…es hora que sea feliz así como todos nosotros lo hemos sido- dijo Harry mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su esposa.

-¿y qué pasaría si te enterarías que Lily tiene enamorado y que lo va a presentar el día de su cumpleaños y recién te enteras ese mismo día y de parte de otros y no de ella misma?- le contestó Ron.

-¡tío!...no diga eso…mi papá se lo va a creer y de ahí me meto en problemas…- dijo Lily, la más pequeña de la familia- …además yo sí le cuento a mis padres porque ellos sí me entienden y no son retrógradas como usted…claro…sin ofender…- rió Lily.

Era cierto, Ron nunca quiso que su linda Rosie tuviese enamorado, no soportaba la idea de perder a su hija con otro hombre.

La simple idea de que pasara eso le enfermaba, sabía que ella nunca le iba a dejar solo pero el hecho de que alguien más abrazara a "su niña", le disgustaba enormemente.

-James Potter…arregla ese sobre en este momento y déjalo en donde debería estar…si yo no te he dicho nada es porque sé que si Rose se entera…perderías algo muy especial en ti…y créeme cuando te digo que no sería tu encanto- dijo Hermione.

James asintió y cerró el sobre con un hechizo simple, lo dejó sobre las demás cartas como si nunca lo hubiese cogido.

- a veces me pregunto si mi hijo lee mi correspondencia cuando no lo veo- dijo Ginny en son de broma

- si supieras mamá…- contestó James, quien se fue corriendo para que su madre no lo alcanzara.

Albus subió por las escaleras hacia el cuarto de su prima.

Abrió la puerta y vio que Rose aún seguía durmiendo

- despierta pequeña dormilona…ya es hora…- vio como los ojos de su prima se abrían poco a poco.

Albus sabía que debía quedarse hasta que Rose esté completamente levantada, porque en casi todas las veces que despertaban a Rose, ella volvía a echarse y continuar con sus sueños.

-¿qué sucede Albus?...por qué me despiertas tan temprano…-

Le preguntó la pelirroja, él le sonrió y le dijo

- tía Hermione me dijo que te llamara, ya van a servir el desayuno y has recibido muchas cartas como para que puedas leerlas y contestarlas todas hoy día…-

Al oír esto último, Rose se levantó de inmediato y se dirigió a la cocina más rápido que el viento (a veces Rose olvidaba que era bruja y que podía aparecerse en cualquier lugar porque desde hacía un año ya era mayor de edad).

Cuando llegó Rose a la cocina, estaba muy agitada y como el piso de la cocina estaba muy pulido, se resbaló, chocando contra la mesa en donde estaban todas las cartas y tirándolas al piso.

Empezó a recogerlas rápidamente y revisando el contenido de cada una de estas.

Lo único que hacía era abrirlas y dirigir la vista hacia el lugar en donde debería aparecer la firma de la persona que había enviado la carta.

Al último, cogió un pequeño sobre en donde solo estaba su nombre.

Era un sobre pulcramente conservado, al abrirlo para ver el contenido, observó que no tenía firma pero ni bien vio la letra, la reconoció de inmediato.

Leyó el sobre y con la sonrisa más grande que podía haber tenido en su rostro jamás, se aclaró la garganta y dijo

- tengo que decirles algo muy importante…-

Toda la familia la miraba expectante

-…yo les había dicho que les iba a dar una sorpresa el día de mi cumpleaños…les diré ahora mismo cuál es…el día de hoy…va a venir…una persona muy especial para mí…he estado saliendo con él durante más de tres años…y…creo que es hora que lo conozcan…sin más rodeos…el día de hoy va a venir…mi novio…-

La casa se quedó en silencio total.

Si bien todos ya lo sabía porque ya habían leído la carta. Todos se asombraron de la cantidad de tiempo que Rose llevaba saliendo con su supuesto novio.

Era imposible que ninguno de sus primos se hubiese percatado en qué momento salía con su novio, porque es lógico pensar que se conocían desde el colegio para llevar tanto tiempo juntos y era más que seguro que era compañero de clases de ella.

¿Pero quién?

Ningún chico le llegaba a los talones a Rose.

Y ella no se fijaría nunca en un chico lindo.

Además el único capaz de estar a la altura de Rose era un chico con el cual ella nunca se atrevería a salir.

**FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado...**

**Si es así, sería mucha molestia pedirles que me dejarán algún review?**

**Es para que me den más ganas de continuar con la historia...por fas...no les cuesta nada...**

**Gracias por leer y aún faltan muchos capítulos más, gran parte de la historia está terminada, solo me falta darle algunos retoques...ojalá les guste...**

**Bye, besitosssss**


	2. Chapter 2

Toda la familia tenía muchas ganas de conocer al joven del cual Rose estaba enamorada.

Sus primos no paraban de acosarla en ningún momento con preguntas sobre ¿cuándo empezaron? ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿En dónde se veían cuándo salían? y la pregunta más importante ¿Quién es el chico con el cual estaba saliendo?

Rose no dijo nada.

-lo sabrán todo cuando él llegue- les decía ni bien alguien le hacía alguna pregunta con respecto al tema.

Hasta se le había negado a responderle a Teddy, quien era una de sus personas favoritas y uno de sus confidentes más grandes.

Por la tarde, almorzaron en familia y los menores, se pusieron a jugar quiditch.

Rose jugaba junto a James, Dominique y Roxanne, Lyssander mientras que Albus tenía a Lily, Fred, Lucy, Louis y Lorcan.

Se pasaron así el resto de la tarde, hasta que Lyssander atrapó la snitch y terminó el juego, el equipo de Rose salió ganando por tan solo una diferencia de 20 puntos.

Al momento de bajar de sus escobas; ya eran las cinco y media de la tarde.

Rose fue corriendo hasta la madriguera con la finalidad de alistarse para la llegada de su novio.

A pesar que aún faltaban dos horas para que él llegara, ella siempre se demoraba al momento de escoger su ropa, sus zapatos, su peinado y todo lo que tuviese que ver con su imagen, normalmente Rose se pondría unos vaqueros y una camiseta rosa suave en donde se vería el estampado gastado de una sirena en movimiento, pero esta vez era diferente, era una fecha muy especial para ella.

Así que para cuando terminó de bañarse, cambiarse, peinarse, maquillarse (aunque eso no le tomó más de cinco minutos) ya habían pasado casi las dos horas.

Vio que en el reloj de la casa ya eran las siete y cuarto y para llegar hasta los jardines y en especial a su favorito, le iba a tomar unos diez minutos, y conocía a su novio, a él nunca le gustaba esperar.

Así que emprendió la caminata hasta los jardines.

Había hechizado la puerta para que nadie que tuviese la intención de salir con ganas de ir a seguirla pueda hacerlo, lo mismo hizo con las ventanas y con todas las salidas que tenía la casa.

Caminaba medianamente rápido.

A cada paso que daba sentía, que su corazón deseaba salir de su pecho.

Cada latido era más fuerte que el anterior; debido a que se acercaba cada vez más y más al lugar de encuentro, se acercaba a que su familia conozca a su novio.

Llegó cinco minutos antes de lo acordado.

El jardín estaba muy hermoso.

Con las hojas de los árboles cayéndose, se podían observar unas cuantas flores gracias a la luz de la luna.

Los Weasley habían colgado un pequeño columpio para que sus hijos y nietos disfrutaran las tardes en él.

A Rose siempre le gustó ese inmenso roble.

Recordaba las tardes que pasaba con su padre, mientras él empujaba suavemente el columpio para que ella se elevase por los aires como si volara.

En medio de sus recuerdos, apareció la persona que tanto deseaba volver a ver.

-llegaste- suspiró Rose.

-por supuesto mi amor…no soportaba no verte ni un minuto más… ¿me esperaste mucho tiempo?- preguntó su novio.

-para nada…recién he llegado también- le contestó Rose.

Él se le acercó, la tomó por la cintura y la abrazó como si fuese lo único que existiese en el mundo, acercó su cabeza y lo posó en su cuello.

Ella le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello de este y sintió un temblor que corría por el cuerpo de su novio.

Él la miró extasiado, como si el olor de su cabello fuese una droga vital sin la cual no pudiese vivir.

Se miraron intensamente por unos largos diez segundos.

Él acercó sus labios a los de su novia y en un momento intenso, se besaron como si sus vidas dependieran de eso.

Puso sus manos en la cintura de ella y la acercó a su cuerpo poco a poco.

El calor que ambos emanaban de sus cuerpos era sumamente intenso y los dos podían sentirlo.

Ella colocó sus brazos por la nuca de él y empezó a jugar con su cabello mientras que él besaba el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda de su amada.

Ella puso un beso en el cuello de él suspirando y en un susurro le dijo

- creo…que debemos…ir a mi…casa…nos están…esperando…-

-que esperen un poco más…tuve que esperar casi dos semanas para…poder volver a tenerte entre mis brazos…no pienso esperar un poco más…-

Ella asintió y continuaron besándose hasta que sus cortas respiraciones ya no pudieron ayudarlos más, casi exhaustos como si hubiesen corrido una maratón de tres días, respiraban entrecortadamente, sus jadeos se mezclaban y sus miradas entre ellos eran intensas.

-ahora…sí…ya podemos irnos…porque si no…no tendrás…ropa para cuando…lleguemos con tus…padres…y yo no…tendré…fuerzas para…poder…hablar… ¿okey?- le dijo su novio.

Entre jadeos le contestó Rose

- si mi…amor…y ni creas…que sería la…única en no…tener ropa…porque tú…tampoco lo…tendrías…-

Ambos se rieron y tomados de la mano, se encaminaron hasta la vieja casa de sus abuelos.

Al llegar a la madriguera, su novio estaba completamente nervioso.

Ella intentaba calmarlo diciéndole que les caerá bien a sus padres…que estaba más guapo que nunca…que sería la envidia de sus primas pero nada podía calmar los nervios de este.

El simple hecho de estar a punto de llegar a casa de los padres de su novia y que a la vez esté toda la familia de ella, lo ponía nervioso.

-¿Por qué diablos tienen que ser tantos?- pensaba él.

Para cuando llegaron, él se quedó semiparalizado en la entrada.

Aún no había abierto la puerta para cuando Rose se dio cuenta y regresó junto a su enamorado, le tomó de la mano y le dijo

-todo va a salir bien mi amor…no tienes de qué preocuparte-

Él la miró y le dio una tímida sonrisa.

-¿y si no les caigo bien a tu familia?... ¿qué pasa si…no aceptan lo nuestro?- preguntó nervioso.

-entonces no son mi familia…vas a ver que ni bien se den cuenta de lo felices que somos tú y yo…van a aceptar enseguida…ya lo verás…te lo aseguro- le dijo Rose en un intento de calmarlo.

Cuando Rose vio que su novio dejaba de temblar, le tomó de las dos manos y las apretó fuertemente como para darle más confianza.

Él cerró los ojos por unos instantes y cuando los abrió pudo ver unos intensos ojos azules, los que tanto amaba.

Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios y le dijo

-estoy listo-

Ella lo miró y le preguntó

-¿seguro quieres hacerlo hoy?...no es necesario si no lo deseas…-

Él la miró nuevamente como si sus ojos le entregaran el valor que tanto necesitaba para enfrentarse a la familia de su novia y le dijo

-no…hoy es el gran día…ya es hora que sepan quién es tu novio… ¿verdad?-

Ella lo miró y le dio un beso en la mejilla, se sonrieron y caminaron tomados de la mano hasta llegar a la puerta.

Antes de entrar, Rose deshizo el hechizo que había puesto en la Madriguera, tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró lentamente.

Parecía que había pasado casi diez años para cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron.

No había nadie en la sala, seguramente estaban en la cocina, tendiendo los platos sobre la mesa o ayudando a su abuela.

Entraron a la cocina y nadie se había percatado de su llegada.

Ella habló casi cantando

-familia…ya llegué-

Todos voltearon en el instante como para ser los primeros en ver al misterioso novio de Rose.

No la vieron con nadie, así que su tío George le preguntó

-¿y dónde está tu novio?... ¿qué…le dio miedo de venir a presentarse frente a todos…?- todos sin excepción rieron en cuanto George dijo eso, incluida Rose.

Ella meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando contener la risa que soltaba de vez en cuando, al calmarse les dijo

-no tío…sí ha venido…- volteó la cabeza mirando hacia la sala y dijo al aire- …pasa mi amor-

Una mano se posó en los hombros de la pelirroja y apareció junto a ella un joven rubio de ojos grisáceos y piel pálida.

Todos sin excepción se quedaron boquiabiertos (incluida Hermione).

La primera persona en que Rose se fijó para ver su reacción era su padre. Estaba rojo de la ira y se ponía cada vez más hasta un tono verdaderamente preocupante.

Su primo Albus estaba de la misma manera que todos, completamente desconcertados.

Hugo al igual que su padre tenía un tono rojo intenso en su rostro.

Hermione estaba anonadada, su cabello castaño estaba completamente desordenado y temblaba un poco.

Tío George no sabía cómo reaccionar, él estaba preparado para hacerles bromas a los nuevos tórtolos, pero en cuanto vio a la persona que estaba al lado de su sobrina querida, se quedó completamente mudo.

Angelina, estaba completamente pálida, como si su color moreno hubiese desaparecido para dar a luz a una nueva Angelina de raza completamente blanca.

Luna, Rolf, Lyssander y Lorcan que recién entraban a la casa se quedaron inmóviles en cuanto vieron a la pareja, ni Luna, que era la más comprensible y serena de todos, sabía cómo reaccionar.

Su tío Bill y tía Fleur se miraron entre ellos sin saber qué decir.

La pequeña Lily, que ya no era tan pequeña, estaba con los pelos levantados por el asombro causado.

James estaba más sorprendido que todos, él tenía una fuente con pequeñas galletas que había preparado su abuela, la bandeja estaba casi vacía porque cuando vio al novio de su prima, se le cayeron casi todos los dulces.

Harry y Ginny se quedaron estáticos en cuanto los vieron, la mano de ella apretaba la de su esposo peligrosamente pero él ni lo sentía.

Dominique, Louis, Roxanne, Fred, Lucy, Molly, Victorie y Teddy miraban de pies a cabeza al chico que tomaba la mano de su prima.

Los abuelos Weasley miraban tristemente a la feliz pareja, en especial su abuelo, que le brindaba una mirada de decepción a su nieta favorita.

Rose esperó impaciente a que alguien rompiera el silencio que se había formado en la cocina durante unos inacabables diez minutos.

Al ver que nadie sabía qué decir y dándose cuenta que su novio estaba prácticamente inmóvil, ella decidió romper el silencio

-familia…les presento a mi novio…Scorpius Malfoy- respiró profundo como para darse valor ella misma y continuó- Scorpius…ellos son mis primos Albus, Fred, Roxanne…Dominique, Victorie…mi primo político y novio de Victorie, Teddy…Molly, Louis, James…la pequeña Lily…mi hermanito Hugo, mis abuelos Molly y Arthur, mi ti Bill y su esposa Fleur, mi tío George…su esposa Angelina, mi tío Harry y su esposa Ginny…ellos son Lorcan y Lyssander Scamander…sus padres Rolf y Luna…y mis padres Hermione y Ron…- no pudo acabar, porque su padre estalló de la ira y dijo

- ¡No!... ¡nunca!... ¡no te lo permito!... ¡te lo prohíbo!... ¡te lo prohíbo completamente!...eres una Weasley… ¿cómo puede ser que tú estés siquiera pensando en salir con este?... ¿cómo Rose, cómo?... yo nunca te crié para…esto…cómo pudiste caer en los brazos de un tipo como…yo nunca lo hice…no esperaba esto de ti…-

Rose estaba completamente desconcertada con los gritos de su padre, ella intentaba hablar pero su padre seguía

-¡cómo puedes siquiera pensar en venir a presentarme a este…a este hijo de mortífago!...-

Eso fue lo último que pudo oír Rose, porque ni bien escuchó cómo esas palabras salían de la boca de su padre, levantó su voz tan fuerte que hasta hizo estremecer al mismo Scorpius

-¡cómo puedes decir eso!... ¡él no es culpable de las acciones de su padre!... ¡tú y todos ustedes que tanto luchan contra los prejuicios que dejó la segunda guerra!...no sabía que eso no se aplicaba a nosotros tampoco…-

-¡no me hables así, jovencita!- gritó su padre- ¡yo te dije desde un inicio que no podías estar siquiera pensando en hacerte amigo de este!... ¡yo te lo dije!-

-Ron…cálmate…- dijo Hermione.

-que me…calme…claro que lo haré…pero cuando mate a este desgraciado…- se abalanzó Ron sobre Scorpius pero un hechizo hizo que volara hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

-¡_Expelliarmus_!- gritó Rose

-¡cómo puedes hacerle eso a tu padre Rosebud Weasley!- preguntó su madre con la cara desencajada por completo.

Rose aún sostenía la varita en alto con la cual había lanzado el hechizo directo a su padre cuando se había dado cuanto que quería atacar a Scorpius.

Completamente enojada, les dijo

-¡¿que cómo puedo hacer esto?!...lo hago de la misma manera…en que ustedes me están haciendo esto…-

Dijo señalando a su novio que estaba más tieso que una estatua, ella continuó

- yo vengo aquí…a presentarles al hombre de mi vida…a presentarles a la única persona que me hace…completamente feliz…pero mira cómo actúan todos…como si la persona que hubiese traído fuera el mismo Voldemort…ustedes…son…-

Hermione le lanzó una cachetada a su hija, ella se sorprendió completamente.

Nunca en su vida su madre le había tocado ni un pelo y sin embargo, ahora que tenía 18 años, ahora que ya era mayor de edad, la había golpeado.

Scorpius al ver esto, se soltó de la mano de Rose y habló

-señores Weasley…yo…yo nunca he hecho nada…

-quién te dijo que puedes hablar en esta casa- gritó Hugo- eres hijo de un mortífago…hijo de la persona que torturó a nuestra madre…-

-¡Hugo basta!- dijo Rose hecha una furia- Scorpius no hizo nada de lo que dices…él no tuvo la culpa de nada…-

-cómo puedes llamarte Weasley…si ni siquiera respetas a tus padres… ¿es que no recuerdas el lema de la familia?- preguntó su hermano- "siempre juntos"…pero tú…decides salir con este…-

-por eso mismo- le interrumpió Rose- por eso mismo creí que todos me apoyarían…pero me doy cuenta que ninguno de ustedes quieren que yo sea feliz…ni siquiera tú Albus…- dijo mirando tristemente a su primo- …creí que tú siquiera me entenderías…te creí mi mejor amigo…que tú me…apoyarías- dijo Rose con lágrimas en los ojos- pero me doy cuenta que no…ninguno de ustedes desea verme feliz…-

-no es eso mi cielo- dijo la abuela Molly- es solo que todo esto…no es posible que…

-¡no es posible qué!...- dijo Rose completamente amarga

-...que salga con Scorpius Malfoy…uno de los mejores de Hogwarts…con un futuro brillante igual o mejor que el mío…que sea uno de los mejores aurores de la época…que sea hijo del hombre que salvó la vida al gran Harry Potter en la mansión Malfoy...que sea nieto de la mujer que salvó al gran Harry Potter cuando le mintió al Señor Tenebroso diciendo que estaba muerto cuando en verdad no lo estaba…que sea hijo de Draco Malfoy, quien no se atrevió a matar a Albus Dumbledore porque en verdad no deseaba hacerlo…porque es así como yo lo veo…o que sea hijo de Draco Malfoy…ex mortífago…que torturó a mi madre…que fue obligado por su padre para pertenecer a las filas de Voldemort…que fue con quien pelearon desde el colegio por tonterías de la sangre que le fueron inculcadas así desde pequeño y no por decisión propia…sino por el señor Lucius Malfoy…porque es así como ustedes lo ven…lo ven como si fuera una lacra de la sociedad…cuando siempre hablan de mejorar las relaciones entre todos los magos…de la unión de la sociedad mágica…que hablan que lo peor en el mundo son las personas que tienen prejuicios por el PASADO de las familias…pero no se dan cuenta que los que actúan así…son ustedes…-

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la forma en que Rose se dirigía a ellos.

Ella nunca se atrevería a levantarles la voz ni mucho menos a hablarles de la manera en que lo hacía en esos momentos.

Nadie sabía qué decir.

Tanto Harry como Ginny se mantenían quietos en su sitio sin decir nada.

Rose no aguantaba ni un segundo más.

Tomó de la mano a Scorpius y la jaló saliendo de la cocina.

Lo llevó hasta el tercer piso de la casa en donde se encontraba su verdadera habitación y empezó a colocar en un pequeño bolso todas sus pertenencias.

Scorpius entendió lo que estaba haciendo y le dijo

-no Rose…no lo hagas…son tu familia…ellos te…- no lo dejó terminar, lo miró y le dijo

-no son mi familia…si realmente lo fueran, aceptarían que estuviese contigo- empezó a llorar fuertemente Rose-…que fuese feliz como lo soy contigo…que no les importe nada más que mi felicidad…no sabes cuánto esperé para presentarte a ellos…creí que lo comprenderían…pero me doy cuenta que no…yo quiero estar contigo en todo momento…quiero ser tuya para siempre…así como tú lo eres para mí...quiero…-

Scorpius le interrumpió besándola, la abrazó y le dijo

- ¿qué otras cosas vas a llevarte?…no voy a permitir que hagas esto sola…sabes que siempre voy a estar contigo…-

Ella le brindó una dulce sonrisa y dijo

- todo lo que está en esta habitación es mío…pásame los libros y los pones dentro…tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes…-

En la cocina, todos seguía tan sorprendidos como cuando vieron llegar a Rose.

Su padre recién se podía poner de pie y al ver que su hija no estaba ahí, gritó diciendo

-¡¿dónde está?!... ¡¿a dónde se fueron?!- nadie le contestó, Hugo, el hermano de Rose, le dijo

-salieron de la cocina…creo que ya se fueron…-

En eso escucharon el chirriar de las escaleras y salieron todos de inmediato.

-¿a dónde crees que vas Rose Weasley?...si tú crees que voy a permitir que te vayas con…-

Rose le interrumpió

-¡yo ya no soy una Weasley!…ya no tienes poder sobre mí…padre- esto último lo dijo de forma despectiva, Ronald la miraba sin saber qué decir- no necesito permiso de nadie para hacer lo que estoy haciendo…soy mayor de edad…esta es mi decisión…así como ustedes tomaron la suya…-

-Rosie…por favor…hija…no hagas esto…déjanos pensar un poco y calmar nuestras aguas…- dijo Hermione.

-no mamá…ustedes me hicieron esto primero a mí…ustedes tomaron su decisión…en especial papá…y ahora yo he tomado mi decisión…nunca creí que podían avergonzarme tanto…creí que me apoyarían en todo…pero me doy cuenta que no era cierto…me confundí…lamentablemente…lo descubrí de la peor forma…-

Rompiendo en llanto, Rose se sostuvo en los brazos de Scorpius, quien era el que llevaba la pequeña bolsita que tenía un hechizo de extensión para que pudiera contener todas las cosas que su novia había deseado llevar consigo, ella tomó un poco de aire y con mucha fuerza en su voz, dijo

- …esto es el adiós…espero no volverlos a ver…NUNCA MÁS…-

-Rosie…no…por favor…- dijo su prima Lily- …no te vayas…por favor…-

Rose la miró con profunda tristeza conteniendo las lágrimas que gritaban por salir de esos inmensos ojos azules y le dijo con la voz casi quebrada

-adiós…para siempre…-

Y con esto desaparecieron…Rose y Scorpius…los dos juntos.

-¡no!…no, no, no…- gritaba Hermione, Ginny trataba de calmarla, porque Hermione estaba completamente destrozada.

-Rosie…- dijo Hugo, ahogándose en su llanto- ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

Albus y Fred trataban de calmar a Hugo.

Dominique estaba llorando intensamente mientras Roxanne y Lucy trataban de calmarla a la vez que trataban de calmarse ellas también.

La abuela Molly se desmayó y su Arthur intentaba reanimarla junto con Angelina.

Bill estaba anonadado al lado de George, ambos junto a Harry trataban de ayudar a Ron, que había caído en una especie de trance mientras seguía viendo el lugar en donde hace pocos minutos había estado su hija.

Teddy trataba de consolar a Victorie sin poder lograr mucho.

De repente una luz apareció en el centro de la cocina.

Era un hermoso dragón de energía.

Reconocieron de inmediato que se trataba del patronus de Rose.

Este les dijo

-voy a estar bien…espero que entiendan mi decisión…y que no le echen la culpa de esto a Scorpius…fue mi decisión…espero que algún día lo comprendan…adiós…-

Hermione vio cómo la pequeña masa de energía se desvanecía y a la vez ella de manera estrepitosa, pero nadie se inmutó de lo sucedido porque seguían viendo cómo la inestable masa de energía se desvanecía.

Esa noche fue la peor que pudo haber pasado toda la familia Weasley después de la segunda guerra.

**FIN**

**He decidido publicar el segundo capitulo porque sé que seguro no entendieron mucho el primer capitulo porque lo corte en dos partes...**

**Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado...y me gustaría que me dejaran algún review si es que les gusta lo que escribo...espero sus comentarios, en verdad me harían muy feliz al leerlos...**

**Besos...**


	3. Chapter 3-saludos de la autora

Este fanfic es un poco largo, tal vez es uno de los más largos que hasta ahora he escrito, cada uno de los capítulos dice "FIN" pero es solo por ponerle un punto dramático, hasta lo que va escrito completamente son quince capítulos, pero aún me faltan casi la mitad.

Espero les esté gustando…muy pronto publicaré el siguiente capítulo…

Les agradezco que hayan leído mi fic.

Les prometo que seguirá la incertidumbre y descubrirán muchas cosas de la vida pasada de unos personajes muy enigmáticos y muy recordados por nosotros…

Nos leemos pronto, los quiero…


	4. Chapter 4

Aparecieron en un lugar completamente desconocido para Scorpius, por lo que supuso que pertenecía al mundo muggle.

Rose estaba a su lado.

Aún no podía procesar lo que les había dicho a su familia en La Madriguera.

Pero lo que más le dolía era que ellos no la comprendiesen a ella, creyó en lo más profundo de su ser que sí la comprenderían, que si bien su padre no lo aprobaría en un inicio guardaba esperanzas que cuando la viera tan enamorada, lo llegaría a aceptar.

Pero no había pasado eso.

Ellos no quisieron escuchar nada, ninguna explicación.

Ella había repasado todos los momentos felices que había pasado con Scorpius, los momentos en que su familia casi les atrapaba escondidos en la Sala de Menesteres o en uno de los salones ocultos que tanto abundaban en el castillo; había repasado cada una de las tantas anécdotas que deseaba contar porque era tradición Weasley y Potter, contar todo lo que habían pasado los susodichos para poder llegar a donde estaban.

No sentía justo que todas sus primas y todos sus primos hubiesen podido contar tantas veces (hasta el hastío) esas anécdotas tan graciosas como tristes para que pudiesen estar juntos.

Lo que nadie sabía es que Rose anhelaba algún día poder contar tantas historias como primos tenía.

Y las tenía, en verdad que las tenía.

Pero lo que no tenía, era la oportunidad de deleitar a su familia con la facilidad de narrar todos los sucesos que pasaron entre ella y Scorpius para poder estar juntos.

Ella estaba segura que de todos, sus historias, serían las mejores.

Pero no, no le dieron la oportunidad.

Saliendo de su semitrance, vio a Scorpius abrazándola como siempre lo hacía cuando ella estaba triste.

En verdad que él sabía cómo hacerla sentir mejor

-¿Dónde estamos mi amor?- le preguntó preocupado Scorpius, se le veía completamente despistado en un mundo que no era el suyo.

-solía venir con mis abuelos maternos a este lugar…ahí está el teatro al que traían a mi mad…- no continuó, las lágrimas seguían corriendo a través de sus mejillas como surcos de un vivaz río.

Scorpius entendió que le era muy doloroso recordar lo que habían pasado hace unos instantes.

Podía imaginar cómo se sentía su novia.

Ella le había dicho tantas veces que deseaba que llegara el momento en que formalizarían su noviazgo, en que les presentaría a sus primos, a sus abuelos, a sus tíos, a sus amigos pero en especial…a sus padres.

Él también esperaba que llegara ese día, quería con todas sus ansias, poder besar a su novia en público y que todo el mundo mágico viera lo felices que eran, sin importar que ella era hija de héroes de guerra y que él era hijo de mortífagos.

Podía comprenderla completamente porque fue el mismo miedo que sintió cuando la presentó ante sus padres.

Recordaba perfectamente todo los sentimientos que en ese momento habían pasado por su cabeza.

Todos los posibles hechos en que podía terminar aquella cena de presentación, en donde todos los finales que obtenía eran que salía corriendo de su casa junto con Rose mientras su padre gritaba que lo desheredaba, aunque para ser sinceros, lo último no le importaba para nada a Scorpius.

Pero no fue así.

El único que parecía reticente a aceptar en su familia a Rose era su abuelo, Lucius Malfoy, hasta su abuela la había aceptado.

Ella en especial lo había felicitado por la hermosa flor que tenía a su lado copiando las mismas palabras que ella le dijo esa noche.

Y no era para más; Rose se veía hermosa ese día.

Aún recordaba el hermoso vestido negro que llevaba puesto, le hacía resaltar la esbelta y delgada figura que tenía. El cabello suelto pero elegantemente recogido con pequeños ganchos que acompañaban el color del vestido. El olor que tenía su cabello rojo intenso era de flores, lo hacía sentir que estaba sumergido en un jardín en plena primavera, con un maquillaje muy ralo ya que ella no necesitaba ningún tipo de decoración para demostrar que ella era lo más bello que pudiese existir.

No la había reconocido en ese instante.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo hermoso que le quedaba cuando la había acompañado a comprar ese vestido que aunque era muggle, le daba un toque mágico a la vez.

Pero cuando sonó el timbre en su mansión para dejarla pasar y presentarla ante sus padres, se había quedado perplejo al ver a tan hermosa criatura frente a él y menos cuando esta se acercó y depositó un suave y delicado beso en sus labios que consideraba no eran lo suficientemente dignos de recibir aquel cálido beso.

Estaba anonadado.

Ver a su Rose en un vestido y a ella tan hermosa no era muy usual ya que ella siempre usaba pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta, eso le encantaba a Scorpius porque le hacía ver la sencillez de su novia pero debía admitir que ver a Rose vestida de esa manera le era muy reconfortante.

Ese día fue perfecto a pesar que las dudas de que su familia la tratase bien aún le calaba por los huesos.

-hola…precio…sa- le dijo Scorpius cuando la dejó entrar.

-parece que viste a una banshee…mira cómo te has quedado…-le decía ella mientras se reía por lo divertido que era ver a su novio con cara de sorprendido que era muy poco usual en cualquier Malfoy.

-buenas noches, querida…mi nombre es Astoria Malfoy…soy la madre de Scorpius…y él es…- le dijo mirando a un señor que era muy parecido en casi todo a Scorpius- …mi esposo el señor Draco Malfoy…- ella miró a su hijo, le sonrió y le dijo- …Scorpius…creo que es de mala educación que me presente yo…deberías presentarnos tú…eso se supone que te enseñé…- Scorpius recién salía del trance hipnótico que le había dejado el ver a su novia tan hermosa y dijo

-sí…Rose…ellos son mis padres…Astoria y Dra…- ya me presenté…Scorpius…-

Dijo su madre muy divertida de ver a su hijo tan nervioso

- supongo que has dejado impresionado a mi hijo por tu inmensa belleza…y no puedo negar que me puse un poco celosa al ver cómo te miraba mi marido también…-

Scorpius al oír eso, tomó de la mano a Rose y con la otra la tomó de la cintura de manera protectora como si fuesen a quitarle lo más preciado que tenía.

-tranquilo hijo…amo a tu madre…- dijo su padre- la señorita Weasley es sólo tuya…yo ya tengo a la mujer de mi vida conmigo…- terminó de hablar su padre de manera socarrona por lo que recibió un pequeño golpe de parte de su esposa pero él posó sus labio sobre su mejilla y le dio un pequeño beso; esto hizo enrojecer a su madre y ella les dijo

-es mejor que pasen…afuera hace frío y la cena se va a enfriar…espero que te gusten los tortlees de frambuesa Rose…son los favoritos de Scorpius…-

-sí señora…lo sé…y según me dijo Scorpius…usted lo prepara mejor que nadie en el mundo…buenas noches…es un placer conocerlos…- dijo Rose al darse cuenta que no había saludado de la manera correcta.

-no te preocupes querida…mi hijo es muy distraído…casi tanto como su padre para las formalidades y no se da cuenta que hay damas a su alrededor que esperan a ser presentadas como se debe- le dijo mientras recriminaba a su hijo- pasa…me gustaría que nos conozcamos mejor…Draco…deja de querer meter la mano en la comida…los invitados primero- dijo su madre cuando volteó y descubrió a su marido intentando meter la mano en una de las bandejas de comida.

Se dirigió a él y le gritaba de manera reprensiva por su comportamiento

-pareces un niño…- oía Rose desde el pasillo ya que la madre de Scorpius se les había adelantado para reprender a su esposo.

-qué lindos son tus padres…se nota que siguen enamorados después de tanto tiempo- le dijo Rose a su novio.

-¿cómo puedes notar eso?…siempre discuten…-

-se nota claramente-

Le dijo ella

- ¿no viste cómo se sonrojó tu madre cuando tu padre le dio un beso en su mejilla?...a veces me pongo a pensar cómo es que te diste cuenta que estabas enamorado de mí…cuando eres tan distraído…-

-eso me pasa cuando estoy cerca de ti…- dijo Scorpius mientras le daba un beso en sus labios.

-te amo…mi querido Scorpius- dijo Rose en casi un susurro.

-yo también mi amor…vamos- dijo él- aún no conoces a toda la familia.

Al entrar al comedor, ella vio a los padres de su novio sentados a la mesa y vio también a dos personas que no reconoció en su momento que sospechaba de quiénes se trataba.

-buenas noches- saludó ella- abuelo…abuela…ella es Rose Weasley…mi novia- dijo Scorpius de la manera más segura posible.

La mujer que supuso era la abuela de su novio se acercó a ella.

Caminaba elegantemente, tenía una túnica negra pero con unos adornos blancos que encajaban con el color de su cabello porque la mujer ya estaba entrada en años.

La vio mientras caminaba y le dio un abrazo caluroso a Rose con el que le decía sin palabras que era bienvenida.

-me da gusto conocer al fin a la mujer por la cual Scorpius ha estado distraído tanto tiempo… ¿lo viste Tory?...yo tenía razón…Scorpius estuvo así por culpa del amor…- dijo su abuela- luego de tres años dejó de comportarse raro…yo sabía que estaba enamorado…me da gusto ver que es la misma chica que tanto dibujaba mi nieto cuando tenía 11 años…-

Scorpius se sonrojó inmediatamente, ese era su secreto más profundo.

Nunca le había dicho a Rose que desde que tenía once años la dibujaba constantemente porque sólo contaba con eso ya que no eran amigos.

-ABUELA- alzó la voz Scorpius- lo prometiste…- le dijo él de manera de ruego.

-lo siento querido…no fue mi intención delatarte…- le dijo Narcisa guiñándole un ojo a su nieto.

-ya es hora de comer- dijo una voz fría desde el otro lado de la mesa- creo que es mejor hablar mientras cenamos…la joven Weasley debe estar hambrienta… ¿no es así?-

-no empieces papá…pero creo que es mejor que iniciemos con la cena…Rose…siéntate al lado de Scorpius…ese es tu puesto en esta familia…- le dijo Draco Malfoy, a lo que ella sonrió y asintió.

La cena pasó sin contratiempos mientras que todos hacían preguntas a Rose sobre lo que quería hacer y sobre lo que estudiaría en el futuro, sus deseos, anhelos, sueños y todo, se fueron develando poco a poco mientras avanzaba la noche.

-veo que eres una persona ambiciosa…Rose…el comité de relaciones mágicas internacionales es muy reservado para escoger a sus miembros…aunque no creo que tengas problemas en conseguirlo- le dijo Draco.

-me da gusto que lo piense señor…recibí una lechuza este año…en donde me decían que estaban aceptando mi solicitud de entrar al comité…pero la verdad es que me gustaría que Scorpius también lo aceptase…a él también le ha llegado- dijo Rose.

-¿es cierto Scorpius?- preguntó su madre asombrada por la noticia.

-sí mamá…Rose nunca miente-

-pero por qué no has dicho nada- le preguntó su padre.

-es que creo que es mejor que siga con los negocios familiares- dijo de manera apesadumbrada.

-querido… ¿seguro quieres seguir con los negocios familiares?...nadie te va a recriminar nada si no es lo que deseas…después de todo…puedes hacer ambas cosas así lo quisieras…-dijo su abuela.

-¿seguros?...-miró sorprendido Scorpius a sus padres y abuelos.

-por supuesto…no queremos que hagas algo que no deseas…además es una buena idea…podrías viajar todo el tiempo como tanto te gusta- dijo su abuelo Lucius que había estado en silencio casi toda la noche.

-GRACIAS…- dijo un contento Scorpius

-no nos lo agradezcas- dijo su madre- agradécele a Rose…que es la que nos ha dicho esto…sino nunca nos habríamos enterado siquiera-

Él le dio un beso en la mejilla a Rose quien de inmediato se sonrojó por aquella demostración, recuerden que Rose no estaba acostumbrada a las demostraciones en público.

-mira que bien se ven…se nota que están enamorados querido- dijo Astoria al ver el tono rojizo en las mejillas de Rosie.

Pasaron conversando de política, negocios, actualidad y hasta de quiditch, ya que Lucius había sacado a conversación ese tema creyendo que Rose quedaría mal pero se equivocó ya que hablaban del último partido que se había jugado donde la Arpías de Grinbow se enfrentaban a los Grinshow de Rabien y Rose era muy amiga de una de las jugadoras; ahí jugaba Alice Longbottom, hija de su padrino y amigo de su padre, Neville Longbottom.

Rose sabía casi todas las jugadas, las faltas y todas las reglas del quiditch, ya que, aunque no se notase, ella era fanática de ese deporte.

La noche fue larga aunque divertida.

Rose se despidió de la familia Malfoy mientras se iba en el carruaje acompañada de un Scorpius muy feliz.

En el carruaje solo se miraron hasta que Rose rompió el cómodo silencio que había entre ellos.

-así que…desde los once años… ¿no?- ni bien escuchó esto, Scorpius se sonrojó de inmediato, recordaba lo que había dicho su abuela y la traición de ella por haber dicho algo que era uno de los mayores de sus secretos.

-no sé de qué me hablas- le dijo él haciéndose el desentendido.

-¿no me quieres decir nada?... ¿no confías en mí?- le dijo Rose en manera triste y haciendo pucheros con la boca.

-está bien…lo acepto…- le dijo Scorpius- he estado enamorado de ti desde primer año…desde que te vi en la estación…desde esa vez no dejé de soñar contigo ni una sola noche Rosie…- terminó un avergonzado Scorpius.

-no lo sabía… ¿por qué nunca me lo contaste?- preguntó Rose.

-porque creí que te reirías…y cuando empezamos a salir…ni me importó decírtelo porque ya estabas conmigo- dijo Scorpius mirando el piso del carruaje

Ella se acercó a él y le tomó de la barbilla obligándolo a mirarle a los ojos,

-nunca me reiría de ti mi amor-

-debemos ir a dormir…ha sido una noche larga…- le dijo Rose casi sin mirarlo y haciendo romper la conexión que tenía en esos momentos con aquel recuerdo.

. Él la miró completamente compungido, no sabía cómo hacerla feliz; deseaba lograr soltarle una pequeña risa o siquiera un pequeño gesto de querer reírse y que se lo contuviera.

Pero nada, nada había en el mundo que hiciese que Rose se riera en esos instantes.

**FIN**

**Hola...**

**Lo prometido es deuda así que aquí está el siguiente capítulo del fic, espero les haya gustado los otros dos capítulos anteriores...**

**Aún faltan muchos más capítulos así que no desesperéis...**

**Si les ha gustado o no, les pediría que me dejasen un review, no les cuesta nada y a mí me harían mega feliz...**

**GRACIAS!**


	5. Chapter 5

-No podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí Scorpius…ellos nos buscarán en todos los lugares posibles…- dijo Rose con nostalgia.

Habían pasado dos días en un motel del centro de Londres. Sentían que en todo momento alguien los reconocía y fue por eso que ella estuvo pensando que ya debían irse de ese lugar.

-pero… ¿a dónde vamos entonces Rose?...todo el mundo mágico nos conoce…no podemos estar en lugares públicos…- dijo Scorpius arrastrando las palabras, era tarde y estaban muy agotados ambos como para poder seguir tranquilos.

-lo sé…he estado pensando en eso…creo que tengo una idea de dónde ir…pero necesito concentrarme…sólo estuve en ese lugar una sola vez…cuando tenía diez años…justo antes de entrar al colegio…- dijo Rose de manera pensativa.

-¿a dónde piensas ir mi amor?- preguntó Scorpius.

-a la casa del padrino de mi padrino…es el último lugar donde buscarían…nunca me gustó ese lugar por la historia que aún mantiene…-

-¿de qué historias hablas Rosie?- preguntó Scorpius.

-ahí vivió toda la generación de los Black…vivieron allí siendo los más grandes seguidores de Lord Voldemort…fueron prácticamente la mano derecha del mago…toda la familia tenía gran desprecio hacia la mezcla de sangre…todos eran sangres puras…- dijo Rose mostrando asco al mencionar esas palabras-…ahí estuvo el centro de reunión de la Orden del Fénix…ahí se reunían para planear la manera de vencer en la guerra…es por eso que ya nadie va a ese lugar…está prácticamente olvidado por todos…y para aquel que lo recuerda, prefiere no acercarse-

Scorpius asintió y decidió esperar a que su novia terminara de recordar el lugar a donde querían ir.

-ya- dijo Rose, tomó la mano de su novio y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Le sonrió y le dijo

-te amo Scorpius…si no quieres venir conmigo…lo entend…- Rose no pudo seguir hablando porque Scorpius interrumpió sus palabras con un beso largo y profundo…

-¿cuándo entenderás que estamos juntos en esto?- la vio y le sonrió.

Ambos desaparecieron.

Llegaron a un pueblo muggle. Cruzaron una verja pues el lugar donde se permitía aparecerse era en un parque que estaba situado casi al frente de donde se suponía que estaba el cuartel.

Las construcciones eran viejas, gastadas, de tres o cuatro pisos de alto.

-Rose… ¿dónde…- preguntó Scorpius.

-Shh…- dijo Rose- el cuartel está escondido bajo el encantamiento fidelio…lo hizo el ex director de Hogwarts…Albus Dumbledore…-

-y si está escondido… ¿cómo vamos a entrar?...-

-eso es lo que…no recuerdo muy bien…dame un poco de tiempo…-

Scorpius miraba hacia todos lados, eran las dos de la madrugada y por las calles solo se sentía la brisa del aire y las luces tenues solamente dejaban ver las calles abandonadas.

Las casas vecinas también estaban a oscuras…al parecer los muggles dormían plácidamente.

-listo…- dijo Rose tocando el suelo.

Golpeó con su varita el asfaltado tres veces y murmuró un encantamiento inaudible para Scorpius.

El suelo empezó a estremecerse al haber terminado ella.

Frente a ellos una enorme casa, igual a las otras hacía su aparición, las ventanas comenzaban a emerger luego de que la casa estaba completamente a la vista. En el pórtico de la puerta había el número 12, por lo que comprendió que se encontraban en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place pues así se llamaba el pueblo.

-Rose… los muggles… ¿no lo han sentido?- preguntó Scorpius sorprendido de no ver que ninguna luz se prendiera en el momento en que el suelo se moviera tan estrepitosamente.

-tú…mejor que nadie debería saber…los muggles no ven ni sienten nada…es lo que los difiere de nosotros…- dijo Rose.

-eso…y que también nosotros podemos hacer magia y ellos no…- dijo Scorpius tratando de amenizar el estado en que estaban.

-sí…eso también- sentenció Rose.

Cruzaron el pequeño camino y con un _alohomora_ entraron a la casa.

Estando ya en el vestíbulo, la casa era más cálida, era invierno y afuera hacía mucho frío, por lo que al sentir el calor inmenso se sacaron los abrigos.

-yo creía que Malfoy Manon era tenebroso…- dijo Scorpius- ahora tengo nuevos niveles de tetricidad…-

-no es para tanto Scor…es solo que ha estado abandonado mucho tiempo-

-aun así…el hecho de estar aquí…y pensar que acá se hicieron las reuniones para vencer en la segunda guerra…me causa escalofríos…-

-sí…pero al menos acá estamos sol…- un pequeño crujir desapercibido por Scorpius pero no para Rose la hizo detener su conversación- ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!

-Rose…dijiste que nadie estaría aquí- susurró Scorpius levantando la varita hacia el mismo lugar que apuntaba su novia.

-eso se supone Scor…pero…puede que sean ladrones o algo parecido…- dijo Rose- mi tío Harry me contó que en una ocasión entraron a robar en este lugar-

Scorpius veía lo tensa que estaba su novia pero no podía hacer nada, él también estaba igual.

-¡muéstrate!- gritó Rose.

Unos crujidos más fuertes comenzaron a acercarse hacia ellos, parecía que corrían a través del vestíbulo para llegar a ellos.

Un hombre apareció por su delante, era viejo, con un ojo de vidrio y una pierna de metal, pero no parecía humano…parecía que era solo energía…como si fuera un fantasma.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Scorpius poniéndose delante de Rose.

-duerme…- dijo el fantasma con su mano dirigiéndose a Scorpius.

Él cayó en el acto, Rose dio un grito ahogado y de inmediato intentó despertar a su novio, lo sacudía fuertemente.

-¡Scor…Scor…despierta!... ¡¿Qué le has hecho?!... ¡despiértalo!- gritaba Rose.

-tú también…duerme…- volvió a decir aquella imagen.

Rose cayó tendido en el suelo también.

Una persona se acercó a ellos, con pasos firmes se agachó hasta Rose para comprobar su pulso, la vio que respiraba con apacigüedad como si estuviese durmiendo, se acercó a Scorpius y también lo revisó.

Volvió hacia Rose y le habló como si ella pudiese oírle

-bien pensado Rosie…venir hasta aquí para no ser encontrados…nunca se nos hubiese imaginado buscarte aquí…después de todo tú odias este lugar…me parece muy valiente de tu parte que hayas venido…pero muy tonto…te conté que habían robado en esta casa y… ¿no pensaste que la iba a proteger de alguna manera?...creí que habías comprendido eso…-

El hombre se levantó y se percató que aunque ambos chicos habían caído en sueños, sus manos estaban fuertemente enlazadas.

-se nota que se quieren…huir de esa manera…solo los dos…sin que les importe alguien…no sé…tal vez…bueno…veremos qué tanto se quieren-

Hizo aparecer un papel y un tintero y empezó a escribir una nota.

Al terminar, la duplicó con un hechizo y se las colocó en la mano de ambos.

-espero que tengan suerte muchachos…y que realmente se quieran…porque si no…no podrán salir de esta…cuídate mucho Rosie…- se acercó a Scorpius y susurró cerca de él- más te vale que la cuides…- volvió hacia Rose- siempre te apoyaré-

Y luego de esto…hizo una seña al fantasma y este dijo

-despierta…Scorpius Hyperión Malfoy…-

-despierta…Rosebud Weasley…-

Scorpius abrió los ojos y se encontró en un cuarto, al parecer había estado durmiendo ahí…

**FIN**

**No se preocupen, no es el fin de toda la historia, solo de esta parte...**

**Bueno****, creo que ya se imaginan quién es la persona que los hizo dormir, y quién es el que está detrás de todo esto, si no es así, tendrán que leer los siguientes capítulos para enterarse...**

**Sé que ha sido un poco aburrido pero espero que les guste...**

**Nos vemos en la siguiente parte...bye!**

**Besossssss**


	6. Chapter 6

Scorpius abrió los ojos y se encontró en un cuarto, al parecer había estado durmiendo ahí…a su lado se encontraba Rose despierta, jugando con uno de sus mechones rubios.

-Rose…- susurró Scorpius- ¿qué pasó?-

Rose le sonrió con una sonrisa pícara nunca antes dada por ella.

-nada mi amor… ¿por qué?- se hizo la desentendida.

-¿nada?... ¿y el fantasma?… ¿y tu familia?... ¿y…- no pudo continuar porque Rose acallaba sus preguntas con un beso apasionado.

Él sintió como Rose se colocaba sobre su cuerpo y le desabrochaba poco a poco la camisa.

Los besos de ella eran embriagadores, lo atontaban por completo, pero había algo raro en aquellos besos…algo que Scorpius en esos momentos no podía reconocer…en el momento en que su pecho estaba al descubierto, Rose empezó a besarlo apasionadamente, como si no hubiese futuro.

Scorpius estaba completamente excitado y extasiado por la pasión que mostraba Rose…siempre había sido apasionada…pero esta vez…ella buscaba algo más que besarse…algo que ella nunca quiso hacer por no sentirse preparada…y que él…había respetado.

Cuando empezó a sentir que Rose le desabrochaba el botón del pantalón, la detuvo y la vio directamente a los ojos…los ojos inmensamente azules que tanto amaban estaban escondidos por una pequeñas bruma en ellos, él creyó que tenía la vista empañada porque no veía el mismo tono de azul que su novia tenía

-Rose… ¿estás segura?- preguntó Scorpius con voz ronca al intentar aguantar sus más intensos deseos.

-siempre lo he estado- contestó la supuesta Rose.

-¿siempre?- preguntó Scorpius.

-así es…- dijo Rose.

Algo iba mal…hace menos de un mes habían hablado de eso…y Rose le dijo que no estaba preparada porque quería llegar a casarse siendo virgen…ese siempre fue su sueño…pero quizás…tal vez solo lo decía porque quería quedar bien frente a todos los demás…que siempre la veían como una chica pura y decente.

Por primera vez Scorpius la tocó pero sintió un trozo de papel en su mano, supuso que no era nada y lo tiró al suelo, le sacó poco a poco la blusa que llevaba puesta su novia, vio que su novia llevaba un brasier negro con encajes rosas, eso lo volvió loco, empezó a recorrerla con besos alrededor de su cuerpo.

-serás mío…- dijo la Rose con la que compartía ese momento.

-siempre lo he sido…- dijo Scorpius jadeando.

-sí…- dijo Rose con la voz más gélida que él nunca antes había escuchado.

Empezó a recorrer su cuello, el perfecto cuello que tanto le gustaba besar, recordaba cómo una vez le dejó una pequeña marca en el hombro izquierdo de Rose, había sido hace menos de dos semanas, para ser más exactos, unos días antes que fueran a la madriguera, ellos habían estado besándose en la mansión en donde los padres de él vivían y él le mordió el hombro pero no se dio cuenta que lo hizo muy fuerte y eso le causó una herida…herida que en ese momento ya había desaparecido.

-Rosie…tu herida…ya no está…- dijo separándose de ella.

-¿herida?...nunca he tenido ninguna herida…nunca en ese lugar…-

-¿cómo que no?...pero si fue hac… ¿Rose…que le pasó a tus ojos?- recién podía verlos mejor y no eran azules como los de su pelirroja…eran celestes, celestes pero sin vida…sin el calor que sentía cuando los veía.

-¿mis ojos?...pero si están bien Scorpius…- eso fue suficiente…ella no llamaba Scorpius desde hacía mucho tiempo…y menos cuando estaban en una situación tan comprometedora y ellos solos…

-¿quién eres?...- preguntó Scorpius.

-soy Rose Weasley…tu novia…-

-no…no lo eres…mi Rose no tiene esos ojos…mi Rose me dice Scor…mi Rose nunca hubiese querido tener sexo conmigo…simplemente…sin tener nada preparado antes…ella no hubiese querido tener sexo…ella hubiese querido hacer el amor conmigo…luego de casarnos…en nuestra luna de miel… ¿dónde está mi Rose?...-

La supuesta Rose empezó a reír dramáticamente. Sus risas eran como si se burlara de él, y cuando se detuvo, lo miró con la mirada más fiera que nunca antes había visto…

-tienes razón Scorpius Malfoy…no soy Rose…debiste haber leído la nota que te dejaron antes…me faltó poco por lograr mi cometido…pero en la siguiente…en la siguiente caerás…-

Ante esto desapareció la imagen y él cayó dormido nuevamente.

Rose despertó pero se encontró parada al lado de Scorpius… ¿en una iglesia…con toda la familia Weasley y Malfoy reunida…tomados ellos dos de la mano sin que su padre dijese una solo palabra?

-Scor… ¿Qué está pasando?...-preguntó claramente confundida.

-voy a ponerme a pensar…que no te quieres casar conmigo…el hacerte con amnesia no te va a salvar para que seas mi esposa…- dijo su novio

-¿esposa?...pero si…ayer… ¿mis padres?… ¿el fantasma?... ¿Qué pasó?... ¿mis padres han accedido?-

-por supuesto…vieron lo felices que somos y…aceptaron que nos casáramos…-

-¿Qué?...eso es imposible…- Rose lo vio a los ojos y notó que no eran del mismo gris que siempre eran.

-¿Qué le pasó a tus ojos?-

-¿mis ojos?... ¿nada?… ¿por qué?…- preguntó el supuesto Scorpius.

-no…por nada… ¿nos vamos a casar?...- él asintió-…un momento por favor…tengo que preguntar un par de cosas a mis padres antes…-

Estaba bajando del altar cuando Scorpius la tomó del brazo lastimándola por el fuerte apretón en que su novio la tenía.

-¿a dónde crees que vas?...el sacerdote ya va a venir…- dijo él con furia en la voz.

-Scor…me lastimas…solo quiero ir a saludar a mis padres…- dijo con voz adolorida pues el agarre en su mano se hacía más fuerte.

-no tienes nada que hablar con ellos…tú eres solamente mía…tu familia no interesa…-

-Scor… ¿qué sucede?...nunca eres así…-

La soltó y dijo

-lo siento Rose…no era mi intención asustart…-

-¿Me llamaste Rose?...- preguntó ella interrumpiéndolo.

-sí…es tu nombre… ¿no mi amor?-

-¿Quién eres?... Scor nunca me dice Rose…él nunca…me hubiese agarrado de la muñeca de esa forma por más que esté molesto…él no tiene esos ojos…- dijo ella.

El supuesto Scorpius empezó a reír desesperadamente, la miró con furia y le dijo

-tienes razón…no soy él…por poco y caes… ¿por qué no revisas el papel que sostienes en la mano?…quizás eso te ayude a entender un poco las cosas…me ha faltado poco por lograr mi cometido…pero en la siguiente no fallaré…-

Frente a ella desapreció la imagen y ella cayó en el suelo.

Scorpius despertó y se encontró sentado en una silla y al frente de él una mesa, buscó por todo los lados a alguien pero no pudo observar nada.

Sintió en su mano la nota que alguien le había dejado, lo leyó rápidamente.

_Supongo que ya se habrán dado cuenta que están en una prueba…_

_Es sencillo…si la superan…contarán con mi apoyo ante toda la familia…pero si no…sufrirán las consecuencias…_

_Consta de tres pruebas…_

_La primera es sobre lo que más desean…no su corazón…sino su cuerpo y su mente…si la superan podrán entender que se quieren en verdad…les demostrará si en verdad quieren seguir con el otro por más que no quiera hacer lo que ustedes tanto desean…_

_La segunda es más compleja…se les hará una pregunta…en un cuarto oscuro donde solo estarán ustedes con una persona más…estarán ustedes dos solos…cada uno tendrá una pregunta en una hoja que se dirigirá al otro…esa es la única pregunta que pueden hacer…si hablan de algo más…si se preguntan cómo están…u otra pregunta…habrán perdida esta prueba…deberán contestar con toda sinceridad…porque si no…también perderán…solo es una pregunta…nada más…no se puede cambiar…_

_La tercera prueba es más compleja que todas las demás…tendrán que colocarle un anillo de fuego a la otra persona…un anillo de fuego mágico…esta es una prueba ancestral…en donde cada uno le tendrá que poner el anillo al otro, si uno de ustedes no ama realmente a esa persona, si no lo perdona por la respuesta que dio ante la pregunta anteriormente hecha…al que se le ponga el anillo, le quemará por completo en cuestión de segundos…no hay cura para este fuego…_

_Les deseo suerte…sé que se les hará difícil…pero solo así me demostrarán que realmente se aman…_

Terminó de leer la carta y levantó el rostro, vio a Rose frente a él y la necesidad de hablarle, de preguntarle cómo estaba, cómo se sentía, le agolpaban de sobremanera, pero no podía…si hablaba algo más fracasarían en esa prueba.

Un papel gastado apareció frente a Scorpius con unas letras, él la tomó y miró a Rose, ambos entendieron que sería él quien empezara con las preguntas.

-Rose Weasley… ¿aceptaste salir conmigo…porque te gustaba…o porque te causaba… - se detuvo en ese instante al ver la continuación de la pregunta, miró a Rose y notó preocupación en sus ojos, él continuó- …porque te causaba pena…pena por solo ser visto como el hijo de un ex mortífago?-

La preguntó causó mucha impresión en Rose. Su rostro se desencajó en esos momentos, y unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron recorriendo su mejilla.

Scorpius estaba igual de conmocionado por la pregunta…y la verdad era que…deseaba oír la respuesta…

-acepté salir contigo porque…porque me…porquemecausabapenalaformaenquetetratabansolopo rserhijodeDracoMalfoy…- dijo Rose.

A pesar que Rose lo dijo de golpe, Scorpius entendió cada palabra a la perfección.

Un silencio enorme se levantó entre ellos, hasta que algo lo rompió, una voz proveniente de quién sabe dónde, habló

-puedes explicarte Rose Weasley…-

Rose comprendió que le daban la oportunidad de explicar su respuesta…y sin dudar empezó

-Scor…mi querido Scor…yo comencé a salir contigo por lo que dije…te quería mucho…y no soportaba que todos te trataran así…creí que podría ayudarte…pero al inicio debíamos mantenerlo en secreto…poco a poco lo iba a hacer público…por eso salíamos como amigos frente a ellos…y me di cuenta que te dejaban de fastidiar porque salías siempre a mi lado…y…así fue durante el primer año…- Scorpius estaba conmocionado, su novia había estado con él todo un año solo por una mentira…- …luego de eso…empecé a conocerte mejor…me fuiste enamorando…y me enamoré por completo de ti…tenía miedo que solo sea una confusión…por la cantidad de tiempo que pasábamos juntos…pero en realidad…en realidad me enamoré de ti…créeme cuando te digo esto…si no…por qué crees que paso todo esto…por qué crees que te he presentado a mi familia…si no fuera porque en verdad te amo…-

Ella tenía razón, estaban pasando todo esto porque ella lo amaba realmente.

Un papel apareció frente a Rose, dando inicio a la segunda pregunta, ella lo tomó y empezó

-¿realmente estabas enamorado de mí cuando empezaste a salir conmigo…o simplemente lo hiciste por…- Rose vio claramente la pregunta y vio a Scorpius que la miraba con indiferencia, unas pequeñas lágrimas hicieron que Scorpius se preocupara de la importancia de la pregunta, así que ella continuó- …por sacarle celos a mi prima Dominique…?-

Scorpius se quedó helado ante aquella pregunta, ahora comprendía por qué Rose había empezado a llorar…ese era uno de sus más grandes secretos…

-empecé a salir contigo…por…por sacarle celos a Dominique…-

Rose rompió en llanto…ella empezó a salir con él por su bien…porque no le gustaba cómo era tratado…pero que él saliera con ella por motivos propios…eso era lo más doloroso que nunca antes le habían dicho.

Otra vez volvió a hablar la voz

-puedes explicarte Scorpius Malfoy…-

-Rosie…Rosie…mi amada Rosie, yo siempre he estado enamorado de ti… ¿recuerdas que te dibujaba desde que tenía once años?...pero luego…me di cuenta que nunca me harías caso así que…me fijó en otra chica…una Weasley…nuca hubiese querido fijarme en ella pero pasó así…me fijé en tu prima Dominique…pero…tampoco pude con ella…luego de mucho tiempo…cuando te lo pedí…trataba en ese momento de acercarme a Dominique…pero me di cuenta que era una equivocación…en ese momento estaba cegado por su estado de semi-veela…pero luego…poco a poco empecé a recordar lo hermosa que siempre fuiste para mí…entré a mi habitación donde había dejado todos los cuadros que tenía de ti…te vi nuevamente…y volví a enamorarme de ti…como cuando estaba en primero…nunca dibujé a Dominique…nunca la pinté…nunca le tomé una foto siquiera…pero a ti sí…a ti te dibujé…a ti te pinté…a ti te tomé todas las fotos posibles…a ti te amaba…siempre lo hice…pero…de una manera diferente…de una manera única e inigualable…siempre te amé Rose…siempre te he amado…y siempre te amaré…-

Rose lloraba a mares, no podía creer lo que Scorpius le decía en ese momento…no lo podía creer…

Él la tomó de las manos y ella se soltó inmediatamente, él quería decirle tantas cosas pero no podía hablar de más…

Ambos aparecieron en una pradera, a su lado había dos aros en una mesa…dos aros de color oro…

Una nota cayó entre ellos y empezó a flotar frente a ellos, era una especie de vociferador.

_-cada uno le pondrá el anillo al otro…empieza el que se sienta más seguro de cumplir con la misión…si ninguno se siente seguro…rompan el frasco de vidrio que está al centro de los dos anillos…si solo uno decide poner el anillo y el otro no…también rompan el frasco…recuerden que si no están seguros…el otro morirá si le colocan el anillo…sin más…buena suerte…pueden hablar si es que lo desean_-

Scorpius vio a Rose, ella estaba callada completamente, él habló

-Rosie…Rosie…escúchame por favor…lo que hice…- Rose le interrumpió

-yo lo hice por ti…porque no me gustaba cómo te trataban…tú lo hiciste por…por…por olvidarte de mi prima…-

-Rosie…yo te amo…nunca he amado a alguien como lo he hecho contigo…tú eres todo para mí…todo mi mundo…y…te lo voy a demostrar…-

Scorpius cogió el anillo con seguridad y se acercó a Rose, él jaló la mano derecha de ella con fuerza porque ella no quería pero sin lastimarla, le colocó el anillo y le encajó perfectamente, no se encendió nada…ni una sola llama de fuego.

Rose vio su mano sorprendida…eso significaba que él sí la amaba realmente…pero… ¿ella lo amaba en ese momento?... ¿estaba segura de haber perdonado lo que le había hecho?...

Scorpius notó la duda de Rose en sus ojos, tenía miedo de que ella decidiese no perdonarlo…y si eso pasaba…le obligaría a que le ponga el anillo en el dedo…pues si ella no lo amaba y no lo perdonaba…preferiría morir…porque sin ella…nunca podría vivir…

-Rosie…sé que no me perdonarás con facilidad…pero entiende…yo te amo…siempre te he amado…nunca lo dejé de hacer…-

Rose se acercó a la botella de vidrio que estaba en la mesa, estiró la mano hacia ella pero Scorpius la interceptó…

-¿qué haces Rose?...-

-yo…no puedo Scorpius…no puedo…-

Scorpius sintió las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas, se las limpió y le dijo

-entonces coge el anillo y pónmelo…- Rose lo miró extrañada y le dijo

-¿es que no entiendes?…si te lo pongo…morirás y yo no…-

-Rosie…no entiendes…me estás matando en este momento- dijo Scorpius rompiendo en llanto-…me estás matando al decirme que no me amas…me estás matando…y esto es lo más doloroso que he podido sentir en toda mi vida…ni el fuego mágico podría hacerme sufrir tanto como lo estás haciendo tú en este instante…si tú no me amas…prefiero…prefiero morir…prefiero morir a quedarme sin tu amor mi querida Rosie…-

Los ojos de Rose ya casi no podían ver con claridad…estaban completamente hinchados por el llanto que había empezado desde hacía tiempo.

-Scor…- le dijo poniendo su mano en su mejilla- yo te amo…te amo como nunca nadie ha amado a otra persona…te amo con la misma intensidad en la que me amas tú…pero tengo miedo…miedo a que al ponerte ese anillo- dijo señalando a la sortija- se encienda…por no quererte lo suficiente…por no perdonarte por lo que me acabas de decir…por…-

Scorpius la calló con un beso suave al inicio, que después se fue intensificando, ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se pegó más a él.

Se separaron poco a poco y ella pudo ver que Scorpius sostenía en su mano la sortija de oro, ella lo tomó con un poco de inseguridad, dirigió su vista a los ojos grisáceos que tanto amaba de su novio y lentamente le puso el anillo, ni bien terminó de ponérselo, lo abrazó fuertemente, ella pensaba que si el fuego mágico aparecía, ella también moriría a su lado.

Pero nada, ni una llama encendida.

Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron.

Sintieron que hicieron una especie de aparición, se levantaron poco a poco.

Una mano se acercó a Rose y la ayudó a levantarse, al ver a la persona que le ayudaba, se separó rápidamente y se colocó al lado de su novio, quien le entregaba su varita.

-¿Qué haces aquí, tío Harry?- preguntó Rose mordazmente.

-esa no es manera de saludar a tu tío y padrino…después de todo…soy su aliado… ¿verdad?- dijo Harry de manera socarrona pero sincera.

-¿aliado?- preguntó Scorpius- …fue usted…usted nos puso esa prueba…- Harry asintió.

-¿Cómo pudo tío?...pudimos haber muerto Scorpius y yo…ese lugar fue horrible…- dijo Rose mostrando su cara con pánico aún de lo vivido anteriormente.

-lo sé…y lo siento mucho…por los dos…pero esa era la única manera en que podía saber si realmente se amaban o solo era un capricho por parte de ambos…-

-¿y comprobaste tu experimento tío Harry?... ¿le dirás a mi padre que en verdad amo a Scorpius?...- dijo ella esperanzada.

-lamento decirte Rosie…que en este momento…hablar con tu padre de esto…sería muy difícil…por no decir…imposible…- dijo Harry apesadumbrado- lo que sí puedo…es ayudar a esconderlos…

-¿escondernos?... ¿a qué se refiere señor?...- preguntó Scorpius.

CONTINUARÁ...

NOTICIASSSSSSSSSSSSS!

HOLA!

Sí, lamento subir recién este capítulo, he estado muy ocupada con las clases en la universidad y tuve vacaciones de invierno y son las últimas porque empiezo mi segunda carrera, así que no sólo voy a estudiar biología si no también derecho, sí, no son muy afines entre ambas, pero si alguien ve la serie Bones, me comprenderá...

El hecho es este, he tenido este capítulo durante más de dos años guardado, pero no sabía si subirlo o no, la verdad es que este es uno de los capítulo que menos me gustan, es por eso que no sabía si subirlo o no, por un tiempo pensé en dejar el fic inconcluso y dedicarme solamente a leer (he leído 53 libros este mes, batí mi récord personal jajaja), pero me sentía vacía, así que me decidí a subirlo, sé que a muchos de repente no les va a gustar, espero que no sea así...

Les prometo que los capítulos siguientes serán mucho más interesantes y más intensos, sobre todo intensos, he estado leyendo mucho para mejorar mi manera de escribir...

Espero les guste lo que vaya publicando, este va a ser el capítulo 6 de todo el fic, aunque en realidad sea el 5 porque el 3 fue simplemente un saludo y unas explicaciones.

Espero que no me tiren muchos tomates por este capítulo, pero les prometo que entre mañana o pasado subo el siguiente, para poder compensarlos.

Gracias por los reviews, ah, y una cosa más, de ahora en adelante, iré poniendo CONTINUARÁ... en vez de mi clásico FIN, porque supongo que muchos habrán creído que ahí acababa todo, así que si de vez en cuando se me pasa un FIN, no lo tomen literalmente, es solo el FIN DEL CAPÍTULO, no de todo el fic...

GRACIAS POR CONTINUAR LEYENDO MIS HISTORIAS, y les agradecería que me dejaran algún review si no es mucha molestia...

Besosssssss!


	7. Chapter 7

-sí Rose, comprobé que realmente se aman, que no son solo dos jóvenes tratando de darle la contra a sus padres, aunque, al menos por tu parte Rose nunca lo creí…pero, lamento decirte Rosie…que en este momento…hablar con tu padre de esto- dijo señalando las manos que tenían entrelazadas ella y Scorpius-…sería muy difícil…por no decir…imposible…- dijo Harry apesadumbrado- lo que sí puedo…es ayudar a esconderlos…

-¿escondernos?... ¿a qué se refiere señor?...- preguntó Scorpius.

-en estos instantes, Ron, Hermione y Hugo, los están buscando por todo el mundo mágico…en el momento en que sentí que alguien había entrado a esta casa…- dijo mirando a su alrededor- …estaban ellos hablando con toda la familia…están convenciéndolos de buscarte y atacar a Scorpius si es que fuese necesario…solo quieren recuperarte…pero a la vez…separarte de Scorpius…cuando me vine…la mitad de la familia se había negado…ellos saben que tú no haces esto por un berrinche, aunque tus padres y tu hermano crean o contrario, la familia entera quiere que tú seas feliz Rose…pero sabes cómo es tu padre…y Hermione solo lo apoya para no tener que pelear…-

Rose empezó a llorar suavemente, Scorpius pasó su brazo por su hombro y la apegó a su cuerpo para apoyarla con un abrazo, ella se puso a llorar sobre el hombro de su novio.

Harry no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido al ver lo triste que estaba la pareja, en especial su sobrina y ahijada, él la quería mucho y sabía que debía de ayudarlos de alguna manera, debía encontrar alguna forma en la que la pareja pudiese ser feliz…una idea, aunque descabellada, se le pasó por la cabeza y decidió ver cuán posible era.

-Scorpius… ¿tus padres saben lo de tu relación con mi sobrina?...- preguntó Harry con aire esperanzado…tal vez sí había una solución.

-sí…por supuesto…ellos aceptaron a Rose de inmediato…la conocen y… ¿por qué la pregunta señor?- dijo Scorpius al ver la cara sonriente de Harry.

-Ronald cree que tus padres tampoco están de acuerdo…por lo que ni siquiera se va a preocupar en ir hasta la Mansión Malfoy…- dijo Harry feliz.

-entonces…- volteó a mirar a Rose y le dijo- mi amor…podemos ir a hablar con mis padres…podemos ir a vivir a la Mansión Malfoy…podemos vivir un allí un tiempo…hasta que se calmen las cosas en tu familia…-

-yo…no…no quiero esto…no quiero esto así…quiero que mi familia acepte mi relación…no quiero esconderme…no puedo…- dijo Rose llorando.

-Rosie…escúchame por favor…tú y yo nos amamos…podemos hacer esto por un tiempo…solo por un…- Rose lo interrumpió.

-¡NO!... ¡no quiero eso!...quiero poder salir con mi enamorado frente a todos…quiero poder besarme con alguien y que noten lo feliz que soy…que noten que estoy enamorada…quiero eso…-

-entonces Rose…terminemos…-

-¡¿Qué?!... ¿por qué me dices eso…?-

-porque así puedes estar con alguien al que puedas besar frente a todos, lo podrás besar y todos podrán notar que eres muy feliz…porque tú y yo sabíamos que no íbamos a poder vivir algo así y la verdad, parece que no quieres estar conmigo Rose...yo te amo…y sabíamos que todo esto podría pasar…por eso no se lo dijimos a nadie…por eso lo mantuvimos en secreto…por eso preferiste mantenerlo en secreto…-

-Scor…yo te amo…te amo con todo mi corazón…no me interesaba en ningún momento…pero no…no es justo para ti…tus padres me aceptaron al instante…pero los míos…los míos no quier…- Scorpius la interrumpió.

-no me interesa nada de eso Rose…yo quiero pasar la vida contigo…quiero que te cases conmigo y que seamos felices juntos…no me importa si todo el mundo mágico está en nuestra contra…nos amamos y eso es lo importante… ¿entendido mi amor?...-

Él acarició la mejilla de su novia con dulzura, besó sus labios suavemente y luego añadió

-voy a ir a hablar con mis padres esta misma tarde…acompáñame si es que lo deseas…-

-no…- dijo Harry- tengo que hablar a solas con Rose…-

-lamento decirle…señor Potter…que por más que nos haya ayudado…no pienso dejarlo a solas con mi novia…no en este momento…- dijo Scorpius poniéndose delante de su novia.

-puedes confiar en que no la llevaré a ningún lado lejos de ti…- al ver la cara de Scorpius, agregó- si deseas…puedo hacer el juramento inquebrantable en este momento…- estiró la mano pero Scorpius no.

-está bien…con eso basta…- volteó a ver a su novia y le dijo- …si ocurre algo…mándame un patronus…y vendré de inmediato…- le dio un beso en los labios y se fue por la chimenea de la mansión.

Rose vio cómo Scorpius desaparecía tras las grandes llamaradas verdes brillantes que soltaba la chimenea, aun cuando ya se habían disipado todas las llamas, seguía mirando fijamente la chimenea…no deseaba voltearse a ver a su tío por ningún motivo. Ese momento tenía que llegar en un momento a otro…pero esperaría que fuera su tío quien empezara la conversación…y así fue.

-Rose…- se volteó ni bien escuchó a su tío- …debemos hablar muy seriamente…-

-¿de qué cosa tío Harry…?- preguntó ella confundida, creía que ya había aclarado todas las cosas con su tío.

-lo tuyo con Scorpius…-

-me lo imaginaba… ¿Qué es lo que tiene que decirme?- preguntó Rose.

-tú y yo…sabemos que tu padre nunca va a dejar de buscarte-

-sí…lo sé…-

-y sabemos que para que él acepte tu relación con el joven Malfoy va a tener que pasar mucho más tiempo…-

-sí…lo sé tío…-

-bueno…entonces no tengo mucho que decirte…creí que habrías pensado que todo se solucionaría rápidamente…-

-tengo esperanzas en que mi padre me ame más que lo que odia a la familia de mi novio…pero tampoco me miento…soy mucho más racional que eso tío…y usted lo sabe bien claro…sé que para que mi padre desista su odio por Scorpius…y que lo acepte…va a pasar mucho…mucho tiempo…pero sé…estoy segura que…que al final…lo aceptará…porque él me ama…sé que mi padre ama que sea feliz…así que…solo tenemos que esperar…y ser pacientes…-

-me sorprendes Rose…aunque no sé por qué…tu madre siempre fue tan inteligente como tú…-

-y por eso es que me siento defraudada por ella…siempre creí que ella me apoyaría en todo…nunca pensé que ella aceptara el poco raciocinio de mi padre como correcto…pensé que ella sería la primera en apoyarme en mi relación…creí que ella era más racional…creí que era menos prejuiciosa…y que…sería la primera en comprender…-

-lo sé Rose…créeme que también me siento defraudado por ella…pero creo que la entiendo…-

-¿por qué dice eso tío Harry?- preguntó Rose extrañada.

-porque…nosotros vivimos la guerra…nosotros lo sufrimos…tal vez…un poco más que la mayoría…y…conocimos bien al padre de tu novio…Draco Malfoy era un chico muy inteligente y decente Rose…casi tanto como lo es Scorpius…pero él tuvo la mala suerte de que su padre lo obligó a hacer muchas cosas malas…cosas que la afectaron mucho a tu madre…tu padre cree que Draco sigue siendo el mismo que conocimos hace mucho tiempo…y la verdad es que dudo que entienda que las cosas han cambiado…he podido hablar con Draco en muchas ocasiones…y todo me deja en claro que aquellas ideas que tenía antes eran a causa de su padre…Scorpius es como es…gracias a Draco…él lo crió de manera diferente a lo que lo criaron cuando era pequeño…Scorpius es un muchacho increíble…gracias a su padre y madre…pero tu padre no lo cree…-

-me tiene sin cuidado lo que piense mi padre…la verdad es que…yo sabía que él no lo tomaría a bien…por eso…yo tenía casi todo listo…sabía que para que él aceptara a Scorpius tendría que aceptar la idea de que si él no lo aceptaba…se olvidaría de mí para siempre…y…espero que funcione…creo que todo va por buen camino tío Harry…solo tenemos que esperar…-

-por supuesto Rose…yo me encargaré de mantener alejado a tus padres de la Mansión Malfoy…cualquier cosa que suceda…los mantendré al tanto…creo que ya es hora de que me vaya…tu padre va a pensar que demoro mucho en el baño…-

Cuando su tío iba a desaparecer de la casa, ella le dijo

-gracias…tío Harry-

-de nada Rose…solo tengan cuidado…-

Ella asintió y vio a su tío desaparecerse en el centro de la sala…Harry podía desaparecerse en cualquier momento y lugar…pues era el jefe de la oficina aurores y ese cargo…tenía ciertos privilegios…

Ahora sólo tenía que esperar a que apareciese Scorpius para saber si se podrían quedar o no en la Mansión Malfoy…

Scorpius apareció entre las llamas de la chimenea, salió velozmente del lugar donde había llegado sacudiéndose los restos de ceniza.

Debía apresurarse, confiaba en que el tío de su novia no se la llevaría a ninguna parte…pero algo dentro de él le decía que era mejor tomar precauciones y volver cuanto antes a la casa de la Orden…

Subió al segundo piso…donde siempre podía encontrar a su padre, pues en ese piso estaba la oficina de Draco Malfoy…

Llegó hasta el pórtico en donde un grabado de color oro mostraba el nombre de su padre…tocó inmediatamente la puerta y tras esperar unos segundos, escuchó el crujir de la puerta abriéndose…

-hijo… ¡qué bueno volver a verte!…tu madre y yo…estábamos muy preocupados…- era lógico que estuvieran así…no habían sabido nada de su hijo en casi una semana…Draco que nunca abandonaba su postura aristocrática…los dejó de lado para abrazar a su hijo como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-lamento haberles hecho preocupar…es que…Rose y yo tuvimos unos problemas…-

-¿con Rose?... ¿Qué pasó?...si ustedes nunca han peleado ni nada…-

-no papá…no hemos peleado…es solo que…su padre…-

-ya me lo imaginaba…por eso vino el otro día diciendo que quería verte alejado de su hija… ¿se lo dijeron verdad?...- Scorpius asintió acongojado- ¿pero qué van a hacer?...todo el mundo mágico apoya a los Weasley…-

-es por eso que he venido hasta aquí padre…-

-no te entiendo hijo… ¿Qué sucede?-

-el padre de Rose no quiere que estemos juntos…-

-eso ya lo había deducido hijo…pero no entiendo a qué viene todo eso…si él no quiere que estén juntos es su problema…ustedes ya son grandes para tomar sus decisiones…-

-ese es el problema padre…está intentando separarnos a como dé lugar…no piensa aceptar mi relación con Rose…-

-entiendo…- dijo su padre apesadumbrado, no le gustaba ver a su hijo tan preocupado

-por eso vine a pedirte un inmenso favor…-

-dime hijo…lo que sea por ti…y por Rose…-

-bien pues…quería pedirte si…si Rose y yo nos podemos quedar a vivir por un tiempo aquí…en la Mansión…solo hasta que se calme el padre de mi novia…y poder luego buscar en dónde vivir… ¿te parece padre…?-

Scorpius tenía miedo de que su padre le diera una negativa por respuesta, si bien él había aceptado su relación, fue porque quería que su hijo fuese feliz…pero tampoco debía abusar de eso…

-por supuesto hijo…este lugar va a ser tuyo después de todo… ¿y Rose dónde está?- preguntó extrañado de no ver a Rose por ningún lado en ese momento.

-se quedó en la casa de los Black…con su tío Harry…-

-¿se quedó con Potter?... ¿no le va a pasar nada estando a solas con él?...-

-no lo creo…el señor nos está apoyando…-

-sabes que siempre he dicho que confías mucho en las personas hijo…Potter es el mejor amigo de Weasley…y…no es que no confíe en su palabra…sino que me preocupa que haya decidido ayudarlos por sobre su amigo Ronald…-

-no lo hizo así nada más…nos hizo una prueba…fue muy difícil padre…por poco y morimos…-

-¿qué clase de prueba?- preguntó Draco.

-no sé exactamente…sé que es muy antigua…porque una de ellas fue con un anillo de…-

-…fuego mágico- completó Draco.

-así es papá… ¿cómo lo sabes…?- preguntó Scorpius sorprendido de que su padre supiese sobre aquellas pruebas.

-porque esa prueba la tuvo que pasar él…para poder casarse con Ginny Weasley…- dijo Draco.

-¿y cómo sabes eso…?- dijo Scorpius aún más sorprendido que su padre supiese algo sobre la familia Potter.

-él me lo contó…supongo entonces que sí está de acuerdo con su relación…si es que pasaron la prueba satisfactoriamente…-

-claro que sí papá…fue difícil…pero lo pasamos…-

-¿lo pasaron…? ¿Tú y Rose…?- preguntó completamente estupefacto Draco.

-sí… ¿por qué…?-

-porque esa prueba solo la pueden pasar los hombres…las mujeres suelen morir en el intento…según la leyenda…mejor te cuento luego…debo investigar algo…ve al cuartel…busca a Rose…y tráela de inmediato…no hables con nadie…no demores más de lo necesario…-

Scorpius se inquietó al ver el estado de su padre…que rebuscaba entre libros de la gran biblioteca…decidió preguntarle después de que trajera a Rose consigo.

Corrió hacia la chimenea de su casa y cogió los polvos plu, entró en el pequeña agujero y gritó la dirección del cuartel.

Rose estaba adormilada sentada en el sillón que estaba en el centro de la sala, daba pequeños vistazos a la chimenea esperando que apareciera Scorpius.

Luego de que Harry salió del cuartel, pasaron diez minutos y llegó Scorpius.

Ella tenía levantada la varita señalando a su novio, él le sonrió pero ella no bajó la guardia en ningún momento.

-Rosie… ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó extrañado ante la reacción de su novia.

-¿cómo sé que eres Scorpius?- preguntó ella con la voz afilada y preparada para atacar en cualquier momento.

-porque soy la única persona que sabe la verdadera razón por la cual saliste conmigo…por pena…- dijo él con voz segura…pero sin ningún rencor.

-no lo vuelvas a decir…me siento terrible de solo pensar en lo que hemos pasado…-

-no te preocupes mi amor…-

-¿hablaste con tus padres?- preguntó ella cambiando el tema de conversación.

-sí…tenemos que irnos en este momento…no sé por qué…pero algo malo va a pasar…-

-¿a qué te refieres Scor…?- preguntó ella extrañada por la actitud enigmática de su novio.

-mi padre me dijo que ni bien llegara…te llevara a la Mansión inmediatamente…que no hable con nadie…que no demore más de lo necesario…-

-¿por qué te dijo eso…?- preguntó aún más sorprendida Rose.

-no lo sé…me dijo que me lo contaría llegando a la mansión…-

-no entiendo por qué si…-

En ese momento, el cuartel empezó a temblar desenfrenadamente…las cosas alrededor caían estrepitosamente.

Él tomó la mano de su novia y la jaló bruscamente hacia la chimenea, cogió un puñado de polvos flu y entraron en las verdes llamas, lo último que pudieron ver era una silueta muy borrosa…de un hombre…

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Bueno chicos, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y como les había dicho el día de ayer, hoy decidí publicar el siguiente capítulo...

Voy a tratar de avanzar lo más rápido en los capítulos que faltan para subir más rápido...

Sin más, en lo que puedo subiré el siguiente...

Gracias por leer y no se olviden de dejarme un review, que eso me da ganas de seguri adelante...

GRACIASSS!


	8. Chapter 8

Aparecieron en la Mansión Malfoy muy asustados, el padre de Scorpius ya los estaba esperando frente a la chimenea…la ayudó a salir de allí y también ayudó a su hijo.

Rose estaba petrificada casi por completo, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a caer desmayada. Scorpius se acercó a ella ni bien se recuperó del susto, pasó sus brazos por la cintura de su novia y la pegó a su cuerpo, los temblores que habían empezado hacía rato en el cuerpo de Rose, cesaron poco a poco hasta hacerse nulos.

-¿Qué…qué…qué pasó…?- dijo Rose tartamudeando porque el miedo aún la tenía presa.

-no…no…no lo sé amor…no lo…- se volteó inmediatamente a ver a su padre y le dijo- ¿qué era lo que tenías que contarme…padre…?- dijo Scorpius despectivamente.

Scorpius miraba a su padre con el entrecejo fruncido, no sabía qué pensar en ese momento…solo recordaba las palabras de su padre…lo hacían pensar que él sabía que algo malo iba a pasar…y que…de repente…él lo tenía planeado…

-no pienses que lo hice yo hijo…- dijo Draco calmado, pero intuyendo que su hijo estaba pensando que él había sido el culpable de los desmanes en el cuartel- cuando me dijiste que estaban en el cuartel y que les hicieron la prueba del _magnum amare_…-

-¿_magnum amare_?... ¿Qué es eso señor Malfoy?- preguntó Rose sorprendida al no entender aquel término.

-¿de qué hablas padre…?- preguntó Scorpius poniendo la misma cara de desentendido de su novia.

-el magnum amare…es una prueba que se realizaba en la antigüedad a las parejas que se casaban por voluntad propia…-

Al ver la cara de la pareja, Draco continué hablando.

-en la antigüedad la mayoría de parejas se casaban por medio de matrimonios arreglados…sin siquiera haber cumplido dos años…los niños ya estaban comprometidos…por ejemplo…la familia Malfoy ha seguido esa tradición hasta que yo la rompí con tu madre Scor…nunca me gustó seguir esa absurda idea…-

-pero padre… ¿eso qué tiene que ver con la casa de los Black?...-

-los Black también tenían esa costumbre…se decía que si no la seguían…un hombre los perseguiría por toda la eternidad…hasta que la muerte los separe…pues se suponía…que ese hombre…era la muerte…-

-señor Malfoy…la casa empezó a temblar cuando vinimos acá…y de…de entre los escombros…pude ver la imagen de un hombre…una silueta nada más…- dijo Rose horrorizada por el relato que acababa de oír.

-¿estás segura Rose…? Se supone que esa es una historia que nos narran para asustarnos…pero nunca ha pasado eso…no al menos con Astoria ni conmigo…- dijo Scorpius conmocionada con lo que le decía Rose.

-sí señor…estoy completamente segura de haberlo visto…-

-Rosie… ¿estás segura de eso?- preguntó Scorpius preocupado.

-sí...pero creo que tengo una idea de por qué lo vi…espero estar segura-

-¿a qué te refieres Rosie?- preguntó Scorpius extrañado.

-es que…usted dice que eso pasaba en la familia de los Black… ¿verdad?…- Draco asintió- y también dice que usted nunca vio algo nada parecido… ¿verdad?…- el padre de su novio volvió a asentir- pues está claro que ese ser sí existe…- Scorpius se horrorizó de inmediato, Rose se volteó a verlo y le dio un rápido beso para calmarlo, volvió a hablar

-tengo una duda más…si estoy en lo correcto… ¿todos los Black vivían en esa casa por siempre…?-

-sí…así es… ¿pero…eso qué tiene que ver con todo esto?- preguntó Draco.

-pues…que ese ser…solo habita en la casa de los Black…es así de simple…por eso fue que cuando ambos pasamos la prueba…y se fue Scorpius…no pasó nada…pero ni bien regresó…empezó el desastre…-

Draco estaba sorprendido de lo fácil que Rose podía armar suposiciones…se había dado cuenta en ese momento que su hijo…había hecho una buena elección.

-padre…- dijo Scorpius interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- ¿crees que Rose esté en lo correcto al pensar que eso se nos apareció ante nosotros solo porque estábamos en esa casa?… ¿no crees que sea porque es la maldición que todos los Black tienen?…- se notaba claramente que Scorpius tenía miedo profundo que en algún momento le vaya a pasar algo a Rose o a él…

Draco vio a su hijo compungido…suspiró levemente y le dijo

-creo que tu novia está en lo correcto…nunca he visto algo como para creer que eso sea cierto…y la verdad…esa historia es tan antigua…que nunca se supo quién la inició…vengan…es hora de que descansen…-

El padre de Scorpius los guió al segundo piso…se detuvo frente a un gran portón de madera algo rudimentaria pero con un tallado muy hermoso…

-esta va a ser su habitación…Tory la arregló ella misma…-

-¿mi madre hizo esto?- dijo Scorpius al ver la enorme habitación que vislumbraba frente a ellos…

Era muy grande…tenía una pequeña sala, un dormitorio para dos personas con una sola cama (cosa que hizo escandalizar un poco a Rose, Scorpius al ver eso solo rió), un muy grande armario…era como un mini departamento…

-está muy lindo señor Malfoy…- dijo Rose- …su esposa es una gran decoradora…-

-muchas gracias Rose…- dijo Astoria que acababa de llegar- me costó un montón porque no estoy acostumbrada a hacer las cosas al estilo muggle…pero me resultó muy satisfactorio y gratificante…-

Astoria le brindó una sonrisa tierna a ella y luego volteó hacia su hijo- ¿no tienes nada que decir hijo…? Un gracias no estaría de más…-

-lo siento madre…es que…- su madre le interrumpió inmediatamente

-te entiendo hijo…estás preocupado por lo que está sucediendo…tranquilo…todo va a estar bien…solo ten un poco de calma…-

Él asintió moviendo la cabeza, se volteó a ver a Rose y la tomó de las manos…le brindó una mirada y sonrisa dulce y dijo

-por ahora viviremos aquí Rosie…espero no tengas inconvenientes con eso…-

Rose posó un dulce beso sobre sus labios y le dijo

-mientras esté contigo…seré la mujer más feliz del mundo…-

-bueno…- dijo Draco- los dejamos tranquilos para que se puedan poner cómodos…Rose…no dudes en pedir cualquier cosa…los elfos están a tu disposición…-

-muchas gracias señor Malfoy…muchas gracias señora Malfoy…- dijo Rose completamente agradecida.

-no hay por qué agradecer Rose…tú haces feliz a nuestro hijo…y con eso nos basta…- dijo Astoria dulcemente.

Draco y su esposa se fueron por el pasillo y Scorpius cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Rose estaba acongojada por todos los problemas que los acosaban en todo momento…Scorpius vio el rostro pecoso de su novia, claramente se notaba que estaba preocupada…le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la meneaba un poco, como para intentar relajarla.

-te amo mi Rosie…- dijo Scorpius susurrándole en su oído.

-yo también te amo Scor…- se volteó y se vieron directamente a los ojos. Él puso su mano derecha en la mejilla de su novia y la rozó suavemente, la atrajo hacia él y se besaron, primero despacio, dulcemente; y luego, era prácticamente una necesidad estar besándose…se amaban con tanta intensidad que era necesario probar sus labios…

El cansancio y la falta de aire los hizo acabar aquel beso…sus frentes estaban juntas…

-Scor…tengo miedo…- dijo Rose con la voz triste y apagada.

-también yo mi amor…- dijo Scorpius sintiendo pena por la situación en que se veía su novia.

-y si…si se enteran…si se enteran dónde estamos…- dijo Rose con voz temblorosa.

-no lo harán…solo cinco personas lo saben y eso nos incluye a nosotros…no te preocupes mi amor…- dijo Scorpius con un toque de seguridad en el tono de su voz…aunque ni él mismo sentía aquella seguridad- ven…vamos a guardar las cosas…más tarde iremos a cenar y dormiremos tranquilamente…-

-¿Scor…?- preguntó Rose mientras veía a su novio empezar a sacar las cosas del pequeño bolso que había sufrido un hechizo de extensión.

-¿dime…?-

-solo hay una cama…-

-¿Y?-

-¿tenemos que dormir juntos…?- la pregunta divirtió mucho a Scorpius…tanto así que no pudo aguantar soltar una carcajada.

-¿de qué te ríes…? Tonto-

-es que… ¿cómo quieres que no me ría Rose…? Hemos escapado juntos…ya somos novios y se supone que nos casaremos… ¿qué esperabas que mis padres pensaran?-

Rose lo miró represivamente y le dijo

-no pienso dormir en una sola cama contigo Scor…aún no…-

Scorpius volvió a reír y Rose contuvo una mueca de amargura

-no te preocupes amor…no pensaba obligarte a hacer eso…aunque no niego que me gustaría…pero tranquila…pediré a los elfos que me traigan unas colchas para el sillón…yo dormiré allí…tú estarás cómoda en la cama…-

-¿unas colchas…? ¿Por qué mejor no les pides que te traigan otra cama?-

-porque si hago eso…mis padres van a pensar que estamos peleados…- al ver la cara confundida de Rose, él continuó- mis padres consideran que si una pareja se ama…no hay problema que duerman juntos…pero sé que a ti no te gusta esa idea…y por eso la respeto…pero estamos en casa de ellos…así que hay que seguir las reglas…-

Rose asintió y se puso pensativa por unos instantes

-entonces…si no hay otra opción…dormirás en la misma cama que yo…- Scorpius sonrió al oír aquella noticia…- pero eso no significa que hagamos nada malo… ¿entendido Scor?- él asintió riendo y la besó suavemente.

-ven…ayúdame a arreglar las cosas…que yo no lo haré solo… ¿entendido mi amor?-

-sí mi amor…- dijo Rose.

Así pasaron el resto de la tarde…arreglando las pertenencias que con ellos habían llevado.

Habían pasado unos 3 meses juntos…viviendo en la Mansión Malfoy sin ningún problema…de vez en cuando Rose le escribía a su tío Harry y a su primo Albus (ya habían hecho las paces y ahora era el único de sus primos con el que mantenía comunicación alguna)…ellos no salían por nada del mundo de la Mansión, a las justas caminaban por los jardines interiores y pasaban muy gratos momentos.

Pero como no todo lo que brilla es oro…tenía que llegar alguna vez las cosas malas.

La hora de la cena era el único momento en que toda la familia Malfoy se reunía para pasar un tiempo en familia junto a Rose que ya era prácticamente una Malfoy.

Eran las seis de la tarde…Rose regresaba de recoger unas flores para ponerlas en el florero de la mesita de noche que tenía en su habitación.

Se dispuso a tomar una ducha en lo que esperaba a Scorpius…él pasaba muchas horas metido en el estudio de su padre ayudándolo internamente en las finanzas de las empresas Malfoy.

-¿mi amor?- llamó Scorpius a través de la puerta del baño.

-estoy duchándome Scor…en un rato salgo…-

-mejor entro yo… ¿Qué te parece?- dijo Scorpius de manera divertida.

-Scorpius Hyperión Malfoy Greengrass…ni se te ocurra entrar mientras estoy bañándome…- dijo Rose con voz dura.

-tranquila mi amor…es solo una broma…pero sal lo más rápido de la ducha mi amor…-

-¿Por qué Scor…quieres usar el baño…?-

-no mi amor…- dijo Scorpius riéndose- ¿Cuándo entenderás?…necesito verte…te he extrañado mucho en estas horas…-

-ay mi amor…en un rato salgo…es que me he embarrado con toda la tierra al sacar unas flores para la mesita…-

-están hermosas mi amor…pe…- no pudo continuar hablando porque en esos momentos Rose salía de la ducha solamente cubierta con una toalla…sus largas piernas sobresalían pues lo que la cubría no era lo suficientemente largo…Scorpius estaba embobado…

Rose se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño beso sobre los labios de su novio…y al ver que no respondía empezó a mover la mano frente a él pero de igual manera él seguía absorto…

-¡Scor…!- lo sacudía Rose- ¡Scor!… ¡despierta!-

Scorpius reaccionó ante los gritos de la pelirroja y la cogió por la cintura y la acercó a él…la besó intensamente…haciendo que Rose se sonrojara…estaban besándose muy fogosamente hasta que una pequeña elfina tocó la puerta y entró a la habitación…los hizo separarse inmediatamente y al parecer la criatura no se percató de aquello porque simplemente saludó con una reverencia que casi llega hasta tocar el piso, Rose se horrorizó al ver los andrajos que llevaba puesto…si su madre pudiese ver a aquel ser mágico, penaría a la familia con más de cien mil galeones…

-buenas noches señor y señora Malfoy…la cena ya está servida…los señores Malfoy ya los están esperando…- Scorpius fue el primero que reaccionó y le dijo

-Nikty…ella aún es la señorita Weas…- Rose lo interrumpió.

-déjala Scor…pronto lo seré…- le sonrió y se cambió con un movimiento de varita y avanzó al lado de la elfina mientras le preguntaba la calidad con que la trataban en esa casa.

Una gran calidez embargó el pecho de Scorpius…

-por supuesto Rose…pronto serás mi esposa…- susurró y salió del cuarto con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro.

Llegaron al comedor y ni bien vio a las personas que estaban sentados a la mesa, se tensó…

Junto a Rose, estaba su abuela Narcisa y al lado de su padre estaba su abuelo Lucius…entró como si no ocurriese nada…pero en sus adentros, tenía un gran temor de que su abuelo pudiese hacer algo en contra de su novia.

La cena pasó relativamente rápido, Rose casi no hablaba y no hubo ningún contratiempo porque nadie hacía ninguna pregunta.

Con la excusa de estar cansado, Scorpius se fue lo más pronto posible a su cuarto llevándose a Rose consigo.

-Scor… ¿qué sucede…?-

Scorpius estaba un poco nervioso por la presencia de sus abuelos…pero no quería asustar a su novia por lo que solo la besó intensamente y Rose se dejó besar.

Scorpius cerró con pestillo la puerta asegurándola para que nadie entre a la habitación, entre besos y caricias la llevaba a su cama, los dos sentían un inmenso calor en sus cuerpos.

Rose intentaba como de lugar sacarle la camisa sin desabotonarla, Scorpius intentaba de igual manera quitarle la blusa. Ambos se necesitaban en esos momentos, Scorpius no soportó más y con toda la fuerza que en ese momento tenía le rompió la blusa dejando uno que otro botón rodando en el suelo.

-Scor…mi…blusa…- dijo Rose entrecortadamente a través del beso que aún mantenía preso sus labios.

-se…puede…reparar…- dijo Scorpius.

Él besaba la piel expuesta de su novia, le daba pequeños mordiscos en el camino que estaba recorriendo desde su oreja, pasando por sus labios, surcando su cuello, hasta llegar a sus pechos, los pechos que por primera vez podía sentir… que por primera vez podía probar…y…que en ese momento…podía saborear…

Rose logró quitarle la camisa a Scorpius y hacía lo mismo que hacía su novio…besaba su cuello y mordía el lóbulo de su oreja…incitándolo a que siguiera…

Scorpius la levantó por la espalda sin dejar de besarla mientras le quitaba el broche del brasier que llevaba puesto Rose en ese momento…al lograr desabotonarlo…los pechos de Rose se mostraron en todo su resplandor ante él…se quedó mirándola por segundos interminables…se acercó a ellos y empezó a jugar con su lengua…pasando por sobre su pezón derecho…dándole pequeños círculos, haciéndola excitar por completo…mientras que masajeaba el otro con su mano desocupada…

Rose empezó a marearse por lo embriagante que le resultaba la situación en ese momento, puso sus manos en el botón del pantalón de su novio e intentó desabrocharlo.

Scorpius reaccionó en ese momento y se acordó de lo que habían hablado anteriormente…de que ella quería llegar virgen al matrimonio…dejó de besar sus pechos y subió su vista hacia los ojos azul mar de su novia y le dijo

-Rosie… ¿estás…segura?- le preguntó jadeando pues sus respiraciones eran erráticas.

-más…segura…que…nunca…- dijo Rose de la misma manera.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que Rose intentaba quitarle los pantalones a Scorpius, él intentaba lo mismo con los vaqueros de su novia…

Cuando pudo sacarle los pantalones…ella intentaba quitarle los boxers que en ese momento llevaba su novio…él ya había logrado desvestirla por completo…estaba extasiado al ver a su novia desnuda…como vino al mundo…se sentía el hombre más dichoso por ser el único hombre en el planeta que podía ver tanta belleza…y que era sólo para él…Rose tardaba en quitarle la ropa interior…pero él no tenía prisa…no le importaba tener que quedarse de esa manera toda la vida…con tal que sea al lado de la mujer que tanto amaba…

Rose pudo quitarle los boxers…y todo comenzó…ella sintió el sexo de él muy cerca al de ella y el simple roce la excitó al límite…él disfrutaba los gemidos que soltaba su novia de vez en cuando sin siquiera haber empezado nada tan comprometedor…

Decidió empezar con una cascada de besos por todo el cuerpo virgen de su novia…y volvió a emprender su recorrido, con una tortuosa lentitud…pero ella disfrutaba cada una de los besos que su novio le daba…sentía cómo se le erizaba cada uno de los vellos del cuerpo…

Se acercó al sexo de Rose y empezó a besarlo con apacigüedad…ella sintió un temblor de placer por todo su cuerpo…por primera vez en su vida estaba teniendo sexo oral…sentía la lengua de su novio en su clítoris y lo movía con majestuosidad…

Luego sintió como volvía él a recorrer sus senos con sus dulces labios y cómo jugaba con ambos pezones a la vez…luego sintió los labios de él sobre los suyos y se enfrascaron en un guerra por saber quién era más apasionado al besar…Scorpius se puso en una posición más cómoda para poder penetrarla y él intentaba suavemente entrar en ella…daba pequeños empujones con su sexo para poder ingresar en ella tratando de causarle el mínimo de dolor posible…sentía cómo poco a poco iba cediendo su cuerpo y trataba de ingresar cuidadosamente…aguantando las ganas que tenía de hacerla suya de la manera más brusca…

Ella sentía cómo su novio se reprimía para que no le doliese….y aunque así era…igual el dolor la embargaba pero era un dolor con una mezcla de placer incluida…

Un golpe un poco más fuerte…en donde sus coxis chocaron con más fuerza que las anteriores fue lo que le permitió a Scorpius ingresar por completo en el cuerpo de ella…un pequeño grito por parte de ella hizo que Scorpius no se moviera mientras estaba dentro de ella…pudo ver unas pequeñas lágrimas recorrerle las mejillas de ella y eso lo hizo detenerse por completo…

-Rosie…mi amor… ¿Por qué lloras?- le preguntó él preocupado…pensaba que se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento.

Rose notó la preocupación de su novio…ella no lloraba porque creía que estaba mal lo que habían hecho…no…no era por eso…lloró porque le dolió inmensamente cuando Scorpius ingresó en ella…pero agradeció que él no se moviera…estaba intentado recuperarse del dolor…y ya estaba pasando.

-Scor…ya podemos continuar…solo fue un poco doloroso…por eso las lágrimas…pero ya podemos seguir en donde nos quedamos…- dijo Rose con voz seductora.

Scorpius le mostró una sonrisa de lado…de las que tanto le gustaban a Rose y empezó a besarla intensamente…moviéndose dentro de ella con suavidad porque no quería que su novia sufriera en su primera experiencia…él había tenido sexo muchas otras veces con chicas del colegio…había tenido sexo con tantas que había perdido la cuenta…pero esta era su primera vez…su primera vez haciendo el amor…y quería que fuese perfecto…las otras veces lo había hecho con otras que no le importaban en lo absoluto…que también habían tenido experiencia sexual con otros…pero Rose no…era la primera vez para ella…y quería que lo recordara para siempre…tenía que ser delicado con ella…

El momento del clímax llegó para ambos luego de haber estado Scorpius casi media hora dentro de Rose…habían tenido su primera experiencia juntos…siendo lo más delicado posible…amándose para siempre…sellando su amor con ese acto tan puro que puede existir cuando dos personas se aman…

Se quedaron abrazados mientras recuperaban fuerzas, él la tenía entre sus brazos…cubriéndole protectoramente y ella tenía su rostro oculto en el pecho de su novio…y así se quedaron dormidos…soñando el uno con el otro…soñando por primera vez que podrían estar juntos…podrían estar juntos toda su vida…sin importar las familias…sin importar nada…solo su amor…

Las palabras de su nuera aún resonaban en su cabeza

-Rose está viviendo aquí en la Mansión…mientras los problemas con su familia se arreglan…-

-Con que Weasley no sabe dónde está su hija…- pensó Lucius.

Cuando regresaron a la casa que el ministerio les obligaba usar por las noches, Lucius entró a la pequeña oficina que tenía y se puso a escribir una pequeña nota.

La puso en la pata de una de sus lechuzas y esperó una respuesta.

Luego de casi dos horas…la lechuza llegó con una nota atada a la pata…

La leyó rápidamente y esbozó una sonrisa macabra…y se fue contento a su dormitorio al lado de su esposa que ya le había ganado en irse a dormir.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Espero les guste este capítulo, les dije que iba a estar actualizando más constantemente...**

**La verdad que es una de las primeras veces que escribo algo como esto, y me gustaría que pusieran qué tal les pareció?**

**Ojalá les haya gustadoooo.**

**Dejen algún review, por fassss!**

**=)**


End file.
